Watashi no tamashi no hana
by Yusvirades1
Summary: Mereka terikat dalam kisah cinta yang gugup, tidak adanya keinginan yang membuat mereka menyatakan perasaan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Memendam. Itulah yang mereka rasakan. Apakah ada salahsatu dari mereka yang menyatakannya?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Mereka terikat dalam kisah cinta yang gugup, tidak adanya keinginan yang membuat mereka menyatakan perasaan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Memendam. Itulah yang mereka rasakan. Apakah ada salahsatu dari mereka yang menyatakannya?

Itachi Uchiha x Temari

Rate: Tragedy

Genre: Hurt/ Comfort/ Romance

Warning: Typo, ooc, crack pair and etc.

Watashi no tamashi no hana

Gadis yang menginjak umur 23 tahun ini melangkahkan kakinya menuju ballroom kamar nya. Tidak, sebenarnya orang bukan menganggap itu rumah tetapi sebuah Istana. Istana yang mewah dan megah, tetapi kenyataanya itu adalah rumah. Rumah yang besar bagaikan istana.

Mata dark green nya memandangi taman yang sangat indah nan besar. Disana terdapat kolam ikan, bangku taman, air mancur yang sangat tinggi, bingkai raksasa yang berisikan keluarga Sabaku yang terpampang dalam pigura itu dengan sebuah senyuman yang manis dan tidak lupa juga bunga dan pohon-pohon yang sangat indah dan tidak memiliki kesan menyeramkan.

Tetapi dalam malam yang kelam ini, gadis itu tidak bergembira sebagimana taman yang terpampang di depannya tersebut. Ia mulai meneteskan mutiara nya dari mata indah dark green tersebut.

Hari ini.

Hari dimana sang mantan kekasihnya yang meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu berulang tahun ke-25. Biasanya, gadis itu merayakan ulang tahun matan kekasihnya itu dengan memberikan sebuah kue dan merayakan nya bersama-sama, tidak lupa juga teman-temannya yang ikut serta memberi doa dan kado untuk lelaki itu.

Akasuna No Sasori.

Pria itu lah yang membuatnya menjadi seorang manusia yang merasa dirinya adalah seonggok daging yang dapat berjalan tanpa tulang. Pria berambut merah sewarna darah seperti adiknya, mempunyai mata berwarna hazel yang sangat ia rindukan, dan perawakannya yang bak pangeran dalam dongeng.

"Nee-chan, ini sudah larut malam. Kau harus tidur, bukankah kau besok ada meeting?" Terdengar suara sang adik yang sudah tepat berada di belakang nya.

Wanita yang merasa dipanggil namanya itu menghapus airmata yang sudah beberapa rintikan jatuh agar tidak menimbulkan kecemasan pada sang adik.

"Tidak apa Gaara, aku besok meeting pukul 9. Ini masih pukul 8, masih ada waktu untukku menyendiri disini." Jawab Temari tanpa menolehkan wajahnya ke arah adiknya.

"Ini sudah pukul 12 Nee-chan. Lagipula apa yang kau pikirkan sehingga kau menyendiri di sini?"

Temari tidak menjawab. Hanya membisu dalam diam yang dapat ia lakukan saat ini. Bibirnya tidak ingin berbicara tentang Sasori. Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua setelah sekian lama Temari memilih untuk diam.

"Janganlah memikirkan hal yang sudah terjadi, hal itu tidak akan terulang kembali. Lagipula, kecelakaan Sasori Nii-san sudah tiga tahun yang lalu." Gaara mengatakannya dengan membelakangi Temari, hendak keluar dari kamar Temari dan setelah itu menutup pintu kamar Temari.

'Cklek'

Temari masih diam mematung, kali ini badannya bergetar menahan tangis sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Sakit. Mendengar kata-kata Gaara yang sebenarnya memang fakta, sampai saat ini tidak bisa diterima oleh Temari.

Temari tidak dapat merelakan kepergian Sasori. Dan, satu rintikan, dua rintikan, dan berpuluh-puluh rintikan airmata kini mulai jatuh dari mata Temari. Temari mulai teduduk lemas di balkon itu sambil memeluk lutut nya.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Sasori. Aku sangat merindukanmu, sangat." Kini Temari mulai terisak sambil menyandarkan dirinya di kaca yang menjadi pemisah antara balkon dan ruangan kamarnya.

...

"Baiklah, silahkan Temari-san. Kali ini anda yang akan menyampaikan data..."

Belum sempat Maki menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Temari sudah tidak dapat menahan beban tubuhnya. Lututnya mulai goyah, pandangannya juga mulai kabur. Temari terjatuh lemas di lantai tempat diadakannya meeting.

"Temari-san."

Samar-samar Temari mendengar namanya oleh beberapa orang yang memanggilnya.

Temari yang sudah tak sadarkan diri kini dibawa ke Suna International Hospital yang kebetulan memang dekat dengan Sabaku Corporation oleh karyawan yang tadi diperintahkan ayahnya. Sabaku Rei, sang ayah juga ikut menemani si sulung Sabaku ke rumah sakit.

"Rapat ini kita tunda dulu sementara sampai keadaan Temari kembali normal. Baiklah, silahkan bubar." Suara Sabaku Rei yang penuh wibawa terdengar tanda ia mengakhiri rapat ini.

...

"Nee-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Nee-chan, apa ada yang terluka?"

"Temari.."

Ruangan bercat putih itu terasa sangat ramai bagi Temari. Belum sepenuhnya sadar, Temari mencoba membuka matanya, dan mencoba membangunkan tubuhnya yang semula tidur. Wajahnya yang semula putih sekarang telah menampakan warna nya.

"Jangan dulu bangun, Nona."

Suster di ruangan itu memperingatkan Temari untuk tidak terlebih dahulu bangun karena keadaannya saat ini belum sepenuhnya pulih.

"Kau hanya terlalu capek hingga kau seperti ini. Malam ini kau harus menginap disini. Gaara akan menemanimu disini karena kebetulan Gaara besok tidak ada pekerjaan."

"Baiklah." Jawab Temari lemah.

"Nee-chan, aku dan Tou-san kembali lagi ke kantor. Kami pergi dulu ya, kau harus jaga kesehatanmu. Kalau ada apa-apa yang kau perlukan suruh saja Gaara, haha."

"Hn." Jawab Gaara datar.

Temari tersenyum lemah, dia masih bahagia mendapat perhatian dari keluarganya. Tetapi tidak dari almarhum ibunya dan Sasori.

Ah, Sasori. Temari menunduk untuk menyembunyikan airmatanya agar tidak diketahui Gaara.

Gaara yang sebenarnya mengetahui sang kakak sedang menangis. Gaara tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Temari.

"Jangan menangis seperti itu lagi, Nee-chan." Gaara berkata sambil tersenyum dan mendapat perhatian penuh dari lawan bicaranya. Dan benar saja, Temari mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Gaara dengan airmata yang masih memenuhi mata dark green nya.

"Kau harus tetap bersemangat untuk hidup. Jangan hanya karena seorang lelaki di hidupmu meninggalkanmu begitu saja karena disini kau masih mempunyai kami." Kata Gaara sambil bertambah menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Arigatou, Gaara." Kata Temari sambil langsung memeluk Gaara dengan airmata yang lagi-lagi menetes di pelupuk matanya.

"Douitta, Nee-chan." Jawab Gaara sambil membalas pelukan Temari. Seketika itu juga, turunlah airmata Gaara. Selama ini, Gaara sangat senang karena kakaknya telah sadar masih ada orang yang menyayanginya lebih dari mantan kekasihnya.

Temari masih memeluk Gaara dengan meneteskan airmatanya, Temari masih belum bisa menerima apa yang Gaara ucapkan. Dalam pikirannya, Sasori masih terus berada dalam bayangannya.

...

"Temari, hati-hati. Konoha sangatlah jauh, kau harus berusaha agar keadaanmu tetap sehat. Jangan lupa makan disana." Sabaku Rei yang sedang memperingatkan putri sulung nya yang sedang berada di limousine pribadi milik keluarga Sabaku..

"Baiklah, Tou-san." Jawab Temari sambil tersenyum.

"Nee-chan, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya. Kalau kau sudah sampai, hubungi aku. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu." Kini Kankurou yang berkata sambil memeluk Temari dari luar limousine.

"Oh ayolah Kanky, jangan manja seperti ini. Aku berjanji akan menghubungimu jika ada apa-apa denganku." Kata Temari sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kankurou.

"Nee-chan, berhati-hatilah! Aku akan sangat merindukan mu." Kali ini Gaara yang berkata. Dari perkataannya memang sangat datar tetapi dia sangat tulus mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum.

"Mm baiklah, Gaara." Jawab Temari sambil memeluk Gaara dari dalam.

"Baiklah semuanya, aku berangkat dulu. Jaga rumah baik-baik." Kata Temari sambil menyuruh sopir pribadinya menjalankan mobil dan keluar dari pekarangan rumah Sabaku.

'Kaa-san, doakan aku agar dapat sampai di Konoha dengan baik.'

Temari akan berada di Konoha untuk beberapa hari karena adanya reuni di Konoha Interanational High School, tempat ia menimba ilmu, tempat yang sangat ia rindukan unruk bercanda tawa bersama teman-temannya, dan juga di KIHS lah tempat benih cinta antara dirinya dan Sasori tumbuh.

Temari memikirkan hal-hal yang pasti sangat menyenangkan bila bertemu teman-teman nya yang memang sudah berpisah selama 3tahun karena Temari melanjutkan ke sekolah yang lebih tinggi di Sunagakure.

Saat ini, Temari meminta sopirnya untuk pergi ke sebuah tempat sebentat, tempat yang ia tuju adalah Sunagakure Graveyards. Ia berniat mengunjungi Sasori dan Ibunya.

"Apa ada kata yang akan kau titipkan untuk teman-temanmu di KIHS? Aku yakin pasti ada Sasori! Jangan diam seperti itu." Temari berbicara pada nisan di depan nya dan menganggap nisan itu dapat membalas perkataannya.

"Kalau memang tidak ada, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa." Temari mengusapkan tangannya kepada nama yang terpampang di nisan itu sambil tersenyum lemah.

Temari meninggalkan pemakaman itu dan meneruskan perjalanan nya bandara International Sunagakure.

...

Setelah memilih penginapan yang cocok, keesokan harinya Temari pergi ke butik untuk membeli beberapa pakaian dan sepatu untuk datang ke acara reuni KIHS besok malam. Temari ingin dia tampil secantik mungkin.

'Kring.. Kring..'

Handphone milik Temari berbunyi saat Temari sedang memilih gaun yang cocok untuknya. Sekejap dia melihat nama yang terpampang dalam handphone nya, dan ternyata itu Kankurou.

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa Kankurou?"

"Nee-chan, kau sedang apa? Aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Mm kebetulan aku sedang di butik untuk membeli beberapa pakaian, apa kau mau aku belikan sesuatu?" Tanya Temari sambil tersenyum.

"Benar? Apa kau akan meminta gantinya padaku?"

"Tidak, aku akan membelikan juga untuk Gaara dan Tou-san."

"Arigatou, Nee-chan. Oh ya aku tutup dulu karena hari ini banyak yang harus aku kerjakan."

"Baiklah, selamat bekerja Kanky."

'Klik'

Temari mematikan handphone nya yang sudah tidak terhubung dengan Kankurou. Temari melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk memilih beberapa dress.

Yup, Temari berhasil mendapatkan dress yang cocok untuknya dipakai besok. Dress berwarna pink pucat selutut dengan model v-neck yang terdapat kancing-kancing berwarna putih dengan motif bunga di dadanya, dipadukan dengan wedges berwarna senada.

Saat Temari berada di tempat fashion khusus, Temari disuguhkan sebuah manekin beserta tubuhnya memakai kaus berwarna hazel dan celana jeans panjang.

Sasori.

Temari teringat akan Sasori, warna kaus tersebut sewarna dengan mata Sasori. Dan manekin itu pula, pakaian yang dipakai manekin itu sangat mirip dengan style Sasori.

"Temari?"

Temari merasa namanya telah dipanggil oleh seseorang. Tanpa pikir panjang, Temari pun langsung mengarahkan pandangannya kepada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

Pria itu.

Pria berambut panjang yang diikat rendah, bermata onyx dan terdapat kerutan di pinggir kedua hidungnya, pria yang Temari kenal semenjak mereka di KIHS, pria yang menurut Temari adalah pria yang sangat dingin, dan lain-lain.

"Itachi?"

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku berniat membelikan, yah, sesuatu buah tangan untuk keluargaku di Suna. Kau sendiri sedang apa?"

"Hanya menyegarkan pikiranku."

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku duluan, aku rasa lain kali saja aku belikan buah tangan untuk keluargaku. Lagipula, aku agak lama berada disini. Sampai jumpa." Temari berkata sambil hendak kembali ke penginapannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tiba-tiba tangan besar Itachi menahan langkah Temari yang hendak pergi.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Temari lemah.

"Lebih baik kita berbicara di luar." Ajak Itachi.

Itachi membawa Temari ke suatu restoran terdekat dengan butik yang tadi mereka kunjungi. Di perjalanan, Itachi dan Temari saling berdiam diri.

"Temari, maafkan aku." Itachi berkata lirih.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak datang ke acara pemakaman Sasori."

DEG.

Memang tidak masalah jika Itachi yang sebagai seorang teman Temari tidak mengunjungi saat pemakaman Sasori, tetapi Temari merasakan ada ganjalan yang aneh ketika mendengar kejujuran bahwa Itachi tidak datang ke acara pemakaman Sasori.

"Aku memaklumi itu, pewaris Uchiha Corporation pasti sangat sibuk sekali." Jawab Temari sambil menunduk dan mengalihakan perhatiannya dengan mengaduk milkshake miliknya.

"Sekali lagi, aku ungkapkan bela sungkawa ku padamu."

"Terima kasih."

Setelah sekian lama, hening menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Apakah kau besok datang ke acara reuni KIHS?"

"Aku rasa iya." Jawab Temari sambil tetap mengaduk milkshake nya.

"Itachi, sebaiknya aku pulang dulu karena aku sudah mulai merasa lelah. Kau juga pulanglah dulu karena pewaris Uchiha Corporation harus banyak beristirahat." Temari mengatakannya sambil hendak pergi meninggalkan Itachi.

"Hm, baiklah. Kau juga, beristirahatlah."

Itachi yang masih duduk memandangi mobil yang dikendarai Temari melesat keluar dari parkiran. Sebenarnya itu adalah mobil milik Sabaku Rei yang memang sengaja disimpan di Konoha. Itachi menyadari dari perawakan dan kepribadian Temari berbeda, tampak dewasa dan bertambah anggun. Itachi tahu, saat Itachi dan Temari bersekolah di KIHS tidak ada hubungan apa-apa diantara mereka berdua kecuali hanya sebatas pertemanan. Tapi kali ini Itachi mulai merasakan adanya perasaan pada wanita yang dulu sempat menjadi kekasih sahabat karibnya, Sasori.

...

Temari merebahkan tubuhnya yang sudah didera rasa lelah di kasur penginapan yang menurutnya sangatlah enak untuk ditiduri. Kini pikiran Temari teralih pada seorang yang ia temui di butik tadi. Uchiha Itachi. Pria itu memang tampan, kedua kerutan di pinggir hidungnya tidak mengurangi ketampanannya dan terlihat lebih manusiawi. Temari sadar apa yang dipikirkannya barusan adalah hal yang mustahil. Temari sadar bahwa dirinya dan Itachi hanya teman.

"Mikir apa aku ini?" Temari frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya hingga kunciran rambut kuda nya terlepas.

Tidak seharusnya Temari sefrustasi seperti sekarang tetapi dirinya merasakan adanya perasaan aneh dan gugup ketika berhadapan dengan Itachi.

Sama halnya dengan Temari, Itachi merasakan perasaan yang muncul dalam dirinya ketika bertemu gadis pirang itu.

Itachi berpikir gadis secantik Temari saat ini sudah mempunyai kekasih baru setelah wafatnya Sasori, tetapi ternyata Temari belum bisa melupakan Sasori. Bahkan saat Itachi mengajak Temari berbicara, sepertinya Temari masih teringat akan almarhum sahabatnya tersebut.

Itachi sampai-sampai tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang gara-gara memikirkan Temari. Temari, Temari. Gadis itu telah menghipnotis dirinya.

...

Temari mulai menyapukan make up tipis di wajahnya, tampak lebih anggun. Digunakannya dress dan high heels yang kemarin ia beli. Ia membuat rambut blonde yang panjang nya mencapai punggung tampak curly alami dan Temari sengaja membiarkan rambutnya terurai. Temari menggunakan jaket nya karena ia rasa udara tidak baik untuk kesehatannya, dimasukannya juga iPod, handphone, dan alat-alat make up yang ia butuhkan dimasukannya kedalam tas kecil yang ia bawa. Disambarnya kunci mobil miliknya untuk langsung menuju tempat diadakannya reuni KIHS.

Temari mulai menjalankan mobilnya dan keluar dari pekarangan tempat ia menginap selama di Konoha. Ia menikmati jalanan Konoha yang sangat ramai. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan jalanan ini karena dalam 3bulan sekali Temari selalu mengunjungi Konoha bersama Sasori untuk weekend.

Ah, Sasori lagi.

Jika saja Sasori masih ada, aku tidak akan menikmati malam di jalanan Konoha yang ramai ini sendirian, pikir Temari.

Setelah menikmati jalanan Konoha yang lumayan macet dan ramai, akhirnya Temari sampai di Konoha International Hotel. Ketika di tempat parkiran, Temari dikagetkan oleh suara seseorang yang merasa asing baginya.

"Temari." Kata wanita itu.

Sesaat setelah membuka jaket nya dan mendengar bunyi 'pip' dua kali berturut-turut, Temari baru membalikan badannya untuk melihat siapakah yang memanggilnya.

"Ha? Konan?"

"Temariiii.." Perempuan yang dipanggil Konan itu tiba-tiba memeluk Temari. Temari membalas pelukannya karena sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengan sahabat berambut biru nya itu.

"Hei Temari. Kita bertemu lagi." Sambut seseorang dengan muka yang banyak tindikannya.

"Pein! Ternyata kau tidak berubah." Tawa Temari dan Konan meledak.

"Bagimana kabar kalian? Wah ternyata kalian masih bersatu ya, semoga kalian selalu bersama sampai ke jenjang pernikahan." Kata Temari dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja seperti yang kau lihat, apa selama dua tahun ini kau baik-baik saja? Yeah I wish that." Jawab Konan dengan penuh senyuman manisnya disertai senyum yang tulus dari kekasihnya, Pein.

"Ya, mungkin." Jawab Temari sambil menunduk.

"Konan, sepertinya tidak penting mengingatkannya kepada Temari. Itu akan tambah menyakitkan baginya." Kini Pein yang buka suara.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku Temari, aku tidak bermaksud." Konan melontarkan kata-kata itu sambil memegang tangan Temari.

"Tak apa, Konan." Kini Temari mulai tersenyum lemah.

"Hei ternyata kalian disini." Teriak orang yang berambut putih dan cepak. Dibelakangnya ada beberapa cukup orang yang mengikutinya. Ternyata itu Akatsuki, nama kelompok yang terkenal di KIHS angkatan Temari yang beranggotakan Pein sang ketua, Konan perempuan berambut biru dan cantik yang adalah kekasih setia Pein, Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, dan ah Sasori. Kelompok Akatsuki sangatlah tenar di KIHS. Selain dari kelompok yang beranggotakan orang-orang berada, Akatsuki diperlakukan seperti seleb di KIHS. Walaupun di kelompok itu yang menurut murid-murid KIHS tampan hanyalah Itachi, Sasori, Pein sang ketua, dan Deidara tetapi orang-orang di KIHS terpesona dengan Kakuzu, Tobi, Hidan, Kisame dan Zetsu yang menurut Temari tidak setampan Itachi, Sasori, Pein dan Deidara.

"Ah, Hidan." Panggil Pein.

"Hei Temari, lama tidak bertemu!"

"Temari bagimana kabarmu?"

"Temari, bagaimana di Suna?"

Teman-teman Akatsukinya itu satu-persatu menyalami Temari sambil melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menurut Temari adalah basa-basi.

Saat Itachi menyalami tangan Temari, terasa ada sengatan listrik yang menyengat di antara mereka berdua. Tangan mereka serasa dipakaikan perekat yang sangat kuat.

"Ehem." Kisame sengaja berdeham untuk mengembalikan suasana seperti tadi. Tentu saja, tangan Itachi dan Temari lepas dengan secara tiba-tiba.

"Temari, kami merindukannya. Aku tahu kau juga pasti merasakan apa yang kami rasakan." Deidara berbicara tanpa menatap mata Temari.

"Aku mengerti. Sebaiknya kita sudahi nostalgia ini. Lebih baik kita langsung menuju ke gedung, lagipula udara akan semakin dingin dan lima belas menit lagi acara akan dimulai." Ajak Temari.

"Baiklah, Ayo." Konan dan Pein berada di barisan paling depan diikuti kelompok Akatsukinya ditambah Temari.

Temari melihat Pein dan Konan bergandengan mesra. Mungkin itu akan terjadi pada dirinya ketika Sasori masih ada. Ah, Sasori lagi.

Saat Temari bergelut dengan pikirannya, Itachi berada disamping nya. Melihat Temari yang mengusap-usap tangannya ke pergelangan tangannya sendiri karena dinginnya angin malam, Itachi membuka jas miliknya dan membiarkan dirinya hanya memakai kemeja yang ia lipat sampai sebatas siku dan menyampirkan jas tersebut ke bahu Temari.

Atas perlakuan Itachi yang tiba-tiba, Temari kemudian menengokan kepalanya kearah Itachi. Kemudian mendengar sorak sorai dari teman-teman Akatsukinya.

"Jangan menolak. Kau yang menggunakan baju tipis dan pendek itu akan membuatmu sakit. Angin malam tidak baik untuk perempuan sepertimu yang jarang keluar." Itachi berkata sambil tetap berjalan disamping Temari.

"Baiklah. Arigatou Itachi." Kata Temari lemah sambil tersenyum lemah.

_ To be continued _

Hola, Yusvira-desu here. Di ffn ini aku newbie dan ini karya ke-2 ku dengan chapter 3 atau 4. Fanfic pertamaku itu oneshoot dengan judul 'Mou Ichido Itte Kudasai' dengan pair ItaTemaSasu. Hm menurutku pairing ItaTema itu saling melengkapi setelah aku membaca fanfic yang berpair ItaTema. Baiklah sampai jumpa di chapter depan.

See yaaaaaa~

Best Regards,

Yusvira


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Mereka terikat dalam kisah cinta yang gugup, tidak adanya keinginan yang membuat mereka menyatakan perasaan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Memendam. Itulah yang mereka rasakan. Apakah ada salahsatu dari mereka yang menyatakannya?

Itachi Uchiha x Temari

Rate: Tragedy

Genre: Hurt/ Comfort/ Romance

Warning: Typo, ooc, crack pair and etc.

Watashi no tamashi no hana

Chapter 2

Temari melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet untuk memperbaiki penampilan. Dibuka clutch hitamnya untuk mengambil bedak. Dioleskan bedak ke wajahnya. Diikatnya rambut blonde yang mencapai pertengahan punggungnya.

Temari menyunggingkan senyumnya. Senyum lemah. Hanya senyum itulah yang dapat ia tebarkan ke orang-orang. Ia mencoba menyembunyikan kesedihannya lewat senyumannya itu.

Temari kemudian menutup clutch hitam nya lalu menuju keluar dari toilet, menuju taman di luar hotel tersebut. Disana hingar bingar musik tidak terlalu terdengar, tempat yang cocok untuknya menyendiri batin Temari.

Temari kemudian mendudukan dirinya di bangku taman sambil memejamkan matanya. Kejadiannya bersama Itachi masih terus mengaliri pikirannya. Dan setelah memasuki hotel itu, Itachi menghilang dari pandangannya entah kemana. Sampai saat ini, jas milik pria itu masih ada di tangan Temari.

Sekarang sudah pukul 11 malam. Suasana hotel ini sedikit-sedikit menjadi sepi. Tiba-tiba, seseorang datang untuk membuyarkan lamunan Temari.

"Ternyata kau disini. Pulanglah, lagian sudah mulai agak sepi." Suara itu, pria yang tadi melindunginya dari hembusan angin malam, dan rela memberikan jas miliknya untuk Temari.

"Itachi." Temari mulai terbangun dari lamunannya. Sedetik kemudian Temari mulai dapat mencerna kata-kata yang disampaikan Itachi tadi.

"Apa perlu aku antar?" Tawar Itachi sambil tiba-tiba mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Temari.

"Tidak." Jawab Temari singkat.

"Wanita tidak baik mengendarai mobil malam-malam. Oh ya aku lupa, ini untukmu." Itachi memberikan sesuatu kepada Temari. Sebuah undangan. Yak, di dalam cover undangan itu, terpampang sebuah foto dua insan yang sedang bergandengan tangan di dermaga sambil memandang matahari tenggelam. Orang itu, Pein dan Konan.

"Pein dan Konan?" Tanya Temari pada Itachi.

"Yup, mereka lupa memberikannya padamu dan lupa membicarakan hal ini padamu. Mereka kira aku sudah memberitahumu tentamg ini. Dan yah ini, mereka lalu menitipkannya padaku."

"Wow, ternyata mereka benar-benar tancap gas. Baiklah, arigatou Itachi. Oh ya, dan ini jas mu." Temari berkata sambil menyerahkan jas Itachi.

"Lebih baik kau pakai saja dulu sampai mobilmu, lagipula mobil kita bersebelahan." Itachi menyampirkan lagi jasnya kepada Temari.

"Sekali lagi, jangan menolak!" Jemari Itachi bertaut dengan jemari lentik Temari. Temari yang menyadari hal itu hanya diam.

...

"Temari, apa kabar? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Tou-san. Bagaimana dengan keadaan Tou-san? Aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Aku juga merindukanmu. Oh ya kira-kira kapan kau pulang?"

"Aku sepertinya pulang hari selasa depan karena ada pernikahan Pein dan Konan."

"Sahabatmu itu? Wow aku tidak percaya mereka mendahuluimy. Kira-kira kapan kau menyusul? Haha." Terdengar suara tawa dari seberang sana.

"Sudahlah Tou-san, aku tidak mau mengungkit-ungkit tentang itu lagi." Temari hanya mendengus kesal karena perkataan ayahnya yang tiba-tiba menanyakan Temari kapan menyusul ke jenjang pernikahan.

"Ya, gomen. Kalau begitu jangan lupa makan disana."

"Ya Tou-san, selesaikan juga pekerjaanmu. Jangan terlalu lelah."

...

Pria itu bangun ketika sinar matahari menembus jendelanya. Butuh beberapa detik untuk memproses dimanakah ia sedang tidur saat ini.

Di rumahnya.

Itachi sengaja tidak pulang ke rumahnya karena ia terlalu lelah untuk mengemudi ke apartemen nya yang letaknya di pusat kota.

Itachi berharap hari ini tidak ada yang harus dikerjakan di kantornya. Tetapi segunung aktivitas menantinya.

Sesegera mungkin ia membersihkan tubuhnya dan menyiapkan kemeja dan jas untuk ia pakai ke kantornya hari ini.

"Tou-san, aku ingin segera menikah dengan Sakura. Sakura takut kesehatan Ibunya semakin buruk, Tou-san sudah tahu Ibu Sakura sedang..."

"Sudah aku peringatkan Sasuke! Aku tahu kau ingin sesegera mungkin menikah dengan Sakura tapi bersikaplah dewasa, kakakmu saja belum menikah. Sakura juga seorang dokter kan? Kenapa tidak bisa mengobatinya sendiri?" Bentak sang kepala rumah tangga Uchiha Fugaku.

"Sakura sedang mencari obat yang mampuh untuk ibunya karena itu Sakura sedang berusaha sampai detik ini, dan aku belum pernah mendengar Nii-san membicarakan tentang wanita apalagi kekasihnya."

Saat Itachi mendengar kata-kata ayahnya dan Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang berdebat, Itachi sadar bahwa adiknya bungsu nya itu semakin menderita karena ulahnya sendiri. Itachi kemudian menuju ruang makan dan bersikap seperti biasa seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa setelah mencuri dengar perkataan ayahnya dan Sasuke. Ia sengaja berdeham untuk menandakan bahwa Itachi sudah datang.

"Ohayou Tou-san, Kaa-san, Sasuke."

"Ohayou Itachi-kun. Bagaimana tidurmu?" Tanya Uchiha Mikoto dengan lembut.

"Lumayan Kaa-san, tapi untuk hari ini aku sangat lelah." Jawab Itachi sambil mengoleskan selai coklat di dalam rotinya.

"Karena itu kau terlalu kelelahan karena perjalanan yang lumayan jauh. Itu hanya reuni. Jangan sia-siakan waktumu untuk hal yang tidak penting itu." Jawab Fugaku dengan nada datar tapi terlihat rasa perhatiannya kepada si sulung Uchiha.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan temanku yang sudah lama lost contact, Tou-san."

"Teman wanita?" Kali ini Sasuke yang berbicara. Itachi tahu Sasuke mencoba memancingnya kedalam pembicaraan yang tadi ia curi dengar. Itachi hanya tersenyum menanggapi nya.

"Sudah, ngobrolnya dilanjut nanti. Sebaiknya kita sarapan dulu." Uchiha Mioto berkata sambil memberikan secangkir kopi untuk sang suami.

...

"Itachi, apakah kita dapat berangkat bersama ke pernikahan Pein dan Konan? Jalan yang ditunjukan di peta undangan itu agak sedikit rumit dan sepertinya aku belum pernah mengunjungi tempat itu."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjemput mu ditempat kau meninap. Kau menginap dimana?"

"Aku menginap di Konoha's Dojo."

"Baiklah."

'Klik.'

Terdengar sambungan di putus dari handphone Itachi. Meskipun sudah beberapa hari yang lalu Itachi mendengar pembicaraan ayahnya dan Sasuke tentang pernikahan Sasuke yang harus dipercepat membuat Itachi frustasi.

...

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Bukankah kau adalah salahsatu aset kebanggaan di Sabaku Corporation?" Tanya Itachi sambil mengendarai Koenigsegg CCXR miliknya.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu! Pekerjaanku di handle sementara dan dikerjakan oleh sekertarisku."

"Gomen, aku hanya bercanda." Telihat senyuman simpul dari bibir Itachi.

"Sedikit menenangkan pikiranku juga karena ditanyakan hal-hal yang tidak penting dari Tou-san, hf." Tutur Temari sambil mendengus.

"Memangnya apa yang ditanyakan Sabaku-san padamu?"

"Ketika mengetahui aku akan pergi ke pernikahan Pein dan Konan, aku ditanyakan oleh Tou-san 'Kapan kau menyusul?' dan aku sangat kesal."

"Jadi, kapan kau menyusul?"

"Berhenti membeo ku dengan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu!"

Setelah beberapa jam kemudian, Itachi dan Temari sampai di pernikahan Pein dan Konan. Pernikahan itu bagaikan cerita di negeri dongeng. Elegan dan serba putih, tidak lupa juga dengan indahnya riasan yang terdapat di pernikahan tersebut.

"Itachi, apakah kau yakin ini pernikahan Pein dan Konan?" Tanya Temari sesaat setelah mereka turun dari Koenigsegg CCXR Itachi.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya heran saja. Tidak bisa dilukiskan dengan penampilan Pein yang sedikit urakan."

"Ini impian Konan, Pein pasti akan menurutinya."

"Nii-san?"

"Halo Sasuke, Sakura. Temari, ini Sasuke adikku dan ini kekasih nya Sakura."

Temari sedetik melihat perawakan Sasuke yang mempunyai kemiripan dengan Itachi. Hanya saja model rambut dan tinggi yang membedakan mereka.

"Hai, wah apa kau Sabaku no Temari? Cantik sekali." Sakura mengatakannya sembari menyalami tangan mulus Temari.

"Terimakasih. Tapi maaf sepertinya aku tidak mengenalimu." Jawab Temari sambil tersenyum kemudian menyalami Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, aku juga alumni KIHS, tetapi berbeda angkatan denganmu. Banyaknya orang di KIHS kecewa saat kau pergi ke Suna."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena mereka tidak bisa melihat wajah cantikmu lagi. Aku tidak bisa menyangka akan dapat bertemu denganmu. Sepertinya aku akan beruntung akan mempunyai kakak ipar yang cantik sepertimu. Aku sangat mengagumimu!" Sakura sepertinya telah terpesona oleh Temari.

Temari dan Itachi tersentak mendengar kata-kata yang tadi dibeberkan oleh Sakura. 'Kakak ipar?' batin. Temari. Jika benar dirinya akan menjadi kakak ipar Sakura, berarti artinya ia harus menikah dulu dengan Itachi. Sama halnya dengan apa yang dipikirkan Itachi. Sedetik kemudian Itachi menggenggam tangan Temari secara tiba-tiba.

Temari yang kaget akan tangannya yang saat ini digenggam oleh Itachi kemudian menengokan kepalanya kepada Itachi. Itachi hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepala untuk menandakan apa yang diucapkan Sakura tidak perlu dipikirkannya.

"Wah Itachi Nii-san, kau sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan wanita secantik Temari-san dan setenar Temari-san di KIHS. Pantas saja di KIHS tahun kemarin aku masih mendengar nama 'Sabaku no Temari' yang dikagumi para wanita." Tutur Sasuke sambil melirik ke arah Temari

"Arigatou, Sasuke." Jawab Itachi dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Arigatou mo, Sakura. Sebaiknya kita memasuki gedung pernikahan ini bersama-sama." Ajak Temari.

Saat di perjalanan menuju gedung pernikahan, Temari dan Sakura asik berbincang-bincang karena pertanyaan Sakura kepada Temari tentang bagaimana menjaga kulit yang baik, bagaimana menjadi cantik, bagaimana cara menjaga rambut selalu lembut dan dengan bagimana-bagaimana lainnya.

Sakura memang sangat mengagumi Temari, dia tidak percaya akan bertemu seleb di KIHS. Sakura sebenarnya penasaran siapa sosok Temari yang selalu di bicarakan teman-temannya. Dan saat ia bertemu langsung saat ini bersama Temari, Sakura terkejut bukan main akan kecantikan yang diberikan Tuhan pada Temari. Saat Sasori dan Temari berpacaran pun mereka sangatlah terkenal, malah semua orang di KIHS tahu akan hubungan Sasori dan Temari.

"Wah, aku ingin seperti Temari-san. Menurutku Temari-san sangatlah sempurna." Mata Sakura berbinar.

"Terimakasih, kau juga cantik. Jangan merendahkan dirimu seperti itu!" Kata Temari sambil menepuk pundak Sakura.

"Arigatou Temari-san. Oh ya Temari-san, aku pernah dengar kau berpacarn dengan anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya yang namanya, umm Saso- oh ya Sasori-san, eh?"

DEG!

Ingatan Temari tentang Sasori yang memang semakin hilang teringat kembali. Temari yang saat berjalan bersama Sakura tiba-tiba berdiam diri sambil menunduk, tangannya begetar menahan tangis. Sakura, Sasuke dan Itachi yang sedetik kemudian mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Temari lalu menyadarkan Temari.

"Sakura, apa yang kau katakan tadi kepada Temari-san?" Tanya Sasuke cemas.

"Aku hanya bertanya apakah dia mantan nya Sasori-san."

Mendengar kata itu, Itachi tiba-tiba merengkuh tubuh Temari. Temari menangis di dalam pelukan Itachi, beberapa pasang mata memang melihat mereka dengan tatapan heran, tetapi Itachi tidak mengiraukan tatapan-tatapan orang yang melihatnya. Saat ini yang ia perlukan adalah menghapus semua kenangan Temari dengan sahabatnya yang telah meninggalkan dunia ini terlebih dahulu.

Temari sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Itachi yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Tapi yang dibutuhkan Temari saat ini adalah ketenangan. Entah kenapa saat Temari berada di pelukan Itachi, ia merasakan hatinya nyaman.

"Sakura, kau harus jaga omonganmu. Sasori-san itu sudah meninggal." Kata Sasuke dengan mengerutkan dahinya.

"A-apa? Jadi itu benar? Temari-san maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu ataupun mengingatkannya kembali pada sosok Sasori-san." Jawab Sakura memelas sambil hendak meminta maaf kepada Temari.

Cukup beberapa detik untuk mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sakura, Temari melepaskan dirinya di pelukan Itachi.

"Tidak apa Sakura." Jawab Temari sambil menghapus airmata nya dan mencoba tersenyum lemah.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kita harus cepat-cepat menuju ke gedung pernikahan." Itachi menggenggam erat tangan Temari. Temari hanya menganggukan kepala lalu berjalan berdampingan dengan Itachi.

...

Temari masih belum bisa memproses kejadian yang baru saja dialami saat buket bunga mawar bercampur lily dan melati itu berada di tangannya. Ia sempat ogah-ogahan menuju kerumunan perempuan yang berteriak-teriak saat buket bunga tersebut dilemparkan Pein dan Konan. Entah kenapa jeritan-jeritan dari para wanita yang heboh itu terdengar sangat kecewa karena buket bunga yang dilempar oleh pasangan pengantin tersebut berada di tangan Temari. Entah karena buket bunga itu mungkin terdesak oleh tangan-tangan para gadis yang ingin memilikinya atau karena angin, atau memang sudah keinginan bunga itu untuk mendarat di tangannya, entahlah, yang jelas ia seakan tuli tiba-tiba ketika mendengar teriakan heboh para gadis ketika melihat buket di tangan Temari.

Temari hanya bisa tertegun, ketika ia melihat ke arah Konan dan Pein, mereka memberi semangat pada Temari dan mengucapkan selamat.

"Wah Temari-san kau berhasil mendapatkannya, padahal tadi aku sudah berharap mendapatkannya." Ujar Sakura ketika menghampirinya, tampak sedikit kecewa.

"Ini, untukmu saja." Temari mengulurkan buket pada gadis berambut pirang bewarna merah muda dihadapannya.

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak, kau kan yang mendapatkannya, jadi sebentar lagi pasti giliranmu menikah. Katanya kalau kau tidak menikah dalam 6 bulan maka kau harus menunggu sampai 6 tahun lagi. Ha~h sepertinya aku memang harus menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk menikah dengan Sasuke."

Ocehan Sakura tidak lagi didengar Temari. 6 bulan? Dengan siapa ia bisa menikah dalam waktu sesingkat itu, ia tidak punya tunangan, kekasih, atau bahkan seseorang yang sedang diincar. Tapi Itachi? Ah sudahlah dia hanya sebagai sahabat,vpikir Temari. Setelah Sasori meninggal dua tahun lalu ia belum berhubungan dengan siapa pun dan ia memang tidak berniat untuk itu.

Tanpa disadari oleh kedua gadis itu, ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka, raut wajahnya mendadak berubah ketika mengetahui topik pembicaraan mereka. Sebuah kejadian yang mencegangkan terjadi, Temari yang belum berencana menikah dalam waktu dekat tiba-tiba mendapat buket pengantin. Begitu juga Itachi, menikah belum tercantum dalam benaknya saat ini, tetapi rencana pernikahan adiknya terancam gagal karena keputusan ayahnya yang mengharuskan dirinya menikah dulu.

...

"Jadi kau akan segera menyusul mereka?" Tiba-tiba Itachi sudah ada di samping Temari ketika ia melihat kekonyolan anggota Akatsukinya saat photo session bersama pengantin.

"Eh? Ini maksudmu?" Temari mengacungkan buket di tangannya, "Itu hanya mitos."

"Bagaimana kalau mitos itu benar adanya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Menikahlah denganku Temari."

"A-apa?"

"Menikahlah denganku, itu yang kita butuhkan saat ini."

"Are you joking? Oh my God."

"No, I'm seriously."

"Otakmu sedang mengalami kerusakan, lebih baik kita akhiri pembicaraan ini." Temari merasakan pergelangan tangannya ditahan Itachi ketika ia beranjak meninggalkannya.

"Kita bicarakan lagi nanti, Kisame. mengundang kita ke barnya nanti malam."

"Itachi kumohon, aku harus meninggalkan Konoha besok pagi karena aku mengikuti penerbangan pukul 9."

"Aku tidak akan berbicara banyak, dan kuharapkan kau datang. Akan aku jemput pukul 8 malam nanti."

...

Bar milik Kisame cukup ramai dikunjungi karena ini adalah pembukaan awal miliknya. Dance floor yang lumayan luas, meja bar yang unik dan hal-hal lainnya yang tidak dapat dilihat dk bar-bar lainnya.

Dilihat nya teman-teman anggota Akatsuki yang sedang menikmati malam mereka di bar milik Kisame ini. Salah satunya adalah Deidara dan Tobi yang sedang menari di dance floor, Hidan dan Kakuzu yan gsedang menikmati makanan yang disajikan di bar ini.

Lamunan Temari berhenti ketika bartender menyerahkan segelas minuman, sebenarnya ia bukan seorang alkoholic, gadis berparas cantik itu hanya minum pada saat-saat tertentu, seperti saat ini entah kenapa ia begitu bersemangat menyuplai alkohol ke pembuluh darahnya, benak Temari merindukan Sasori, ia sedang berpikir keras bagaimana ia dapat kembali ke masa-masa yang ia rindukan bersama Sasori.

"Itu gelas keberapa?" Itachi bertanya sambil duduk di sebelah Temari yang setelah kembali dari ruangan Kisame.

"Dua, tiga, empat, lima mungkin." Temari sudah cukup mabuk karena kata-kata nya yang memang seperti mengecoh. Pandangannya juga sudah mulai kabur sedikt demi sedikit.

"Jangan terlalu banyak minum." Ia melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika dilihatnya Temari hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Aku rasa kita bisa membahas percakapan kita tadi siang."

"Terserah kau saja." Jawab Itachi sambil melipat tangannya di meja bartender dan berniat menidurkan sejenak kepalanya yang serasa berat.

"Kita menikah."

"Kenapa?" Jawab Temari dengan nada yang terlihat asal-asalan.

"Kau sudah didesak ayahmu, aku juga meskipun tidak secara langsung." Itachi langsung minum ketika pesanannya datang, lalu dilanjutkan lagi alasannya.

"Sasuke ingin segera menikah mengingat kesehatan ibu Sakura yang terus menurun, sedangkan Tou-san belum menyetujuinya. Tou-san harus mendulukan aku yang menikah daripada Sasuke."

Hening melanda mereka, masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Baiklah, kita menikah." Gerakan Itachi memutar-mutar gelas di tangannya terhenti seketika, dilihatnya gadis pirang di sebelahnya, mencoba melihat ketidakseriusan di mata dark greennya, tapi nihil, gadis di hadapannya serius.

"Ya, kita menikah. Kenapa kau jadi bengong Itachi, bukannya kau yang mengusulkan ini semua?"

"Kau pasti mabuk."

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku mau kalau tidak sedang mabuk."

...

Temari terbangun masih dengan kepala berat. Gadis pirang itu masih belum bisa beradaptasi dengan dimanakah ia saat ini. Temari terbangun dengan keadaan polos tanpa busana sama sekali kecuali selimut biru laut yang menutupi nya sampai sebatas dada. Ketika Temari hendak membetulkan posisi tidurnya, dirasakannya tangan kekar yang memeluk tubuhnya.

Uchiha Itachi.

Temari terbangun di apartemen milik Itachi. Ia tak yakin dengan apa yang dialaminya saat ini, terkejut. Temari kemudian memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat keadaan Itachi. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Temari, Itachi hanya menggunakan selimut biru laut miliknya sampai sebatas perut.

Temari tidak yakin dengan apa yang dialami nya kemarin malam sampai saat ini. Dan pada saat detik itu pula, Temari mendengar dengkuran halus dari sang pewaris Uchiha Corp. Temari menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Itachi tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

Siapa sangka, seorang Uchiha Itachi yang dingin mempunyai wajah bak malaikat ketika sedang tidur. Temari mengusap kerutan di kedua mata Itachi, memang sedikit merusak ketampanan jenius Uchiha tetapi Temari lebih menyukai Itachi seperti ini.

Temari kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya dan matanya tertuumbuk pada jam dinding yang tertera di situ.

Pukul 8.

Temari terkejut bukan main, ia harus meninggalkan Konoha dengan mengikuti penerbangan pukul 9. Temari memunguti pakaian miliknya yang sudah bertebaran di lantai dan sofa tanpa terucapnya kata selamat tinggal kepada Itachi.

...

"Matsuri, apakah kau bisa menandatangani berkas-berkas ini. Aku rasa aku semakin lelah."

"Baiklah Temari-nee. Apa kau mau aku bawakan sesuatu?"

"Aku ingin segelas teh saja, cukup. Dan mungkin aku membutuhkan beberapa roti karena perutku belum di isi semenjak tadi pagi."

"Baik. Akan aku bawakan."

Temari sudah mulai melupakan kejadian tiga bulan lalu tentang masalah yang terjadi di Konoha bersama Itachi. Dan setelah itu, terjadi lagi lost contact antara Temari dan Itachi. Tidak ada kemauan untuk menghubungi di dalam diri mereka masing-masing dan sepertinya Temari menganggap percakapan Itachi dan dirinya adalah angin lalu.

Akhir-akhir ini, kesehatan Temari tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Tubuhnya terlalu sering didera rasa lelah yang luar biasa.

"Temari-nee, aku bawakan roti pesananmu." Matsuri, sekertaris setia Temari membawakan sepiring roti untuk Temari.

"Terimakasih." Jawab Temari tersenyum lemah.

"Temari-nee, berkas apa saja yang harus aku tandatangani?"

"Berkas Inuzuka corp, berkas Hyuuga corp, berkas,..." Temari mulai merasakan adanya sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam perutnya.

"Ada apa Temari-nee?"

"Tidak, tadi sampai mana kita?"

"Umm, berkas yang harus aku tandatangani-"

Belum selesai apa yang dikatakan Matsuri, Temari tiba-tiba pergi menuju toilet di ruanganya. Temari memuntahkan semua sarapannya yang sudah bercampur dengan cairan empedu. Tangannya mencengkeram erat sisi westafel. Temari melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Matanya sedikit berair. Temari lalu membasuh bibirnya dan membersihkan sisa-sisa kotoran di mulutnya menggunakan punggung tangannya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, mencoba menetralisir apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya.

"Temari-nee? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Matsuri cemas.

"Nothing."

Matsuri melihat Temari dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat ditebak. Ia melihat keadaan Temari sedang kacau hari ini. Apa mungkin? Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, batin Matsuri.

"Temari-nee, apa mungkin aku bisa memeriksanya?"

"Memeriksa apa?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu."

Temari melangkahkan kakinya dari toilet menuju sofa yang ada di ruangannya. Temari menyetujui saran Matsuri untuk memeriksanya terlebih dahulu. Mungkin saja dengan obat dirinya akan menjadi lebih baik lagi.

...

"Apa kau yakin dengan diagnosa mu Matsuri? Itu tidak mungkin!"

"Tentu Temari-nee. Kau tengah hamil 2 minggu."

Ketakutn menyeruak dalam diri Temari. Temari menutup matanya mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang saat ini tengah dilanda kekacauan. Temari tahu Matsuri adalah gadis yang pintar. Dia bisa mendiagnosa seseorang terkena penyakit apapun dan itu benar adanya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Matsuri dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Maksudmu ayahnya?" Matsuri menganggukan kepalanya.

"Itachi. Uchiha Itachi."

"Wow, pewaris Uchiha corp?! Kau hebat sekali Temari-nee bisa mendaptkan pria setampan dia."

"Berhenti memberiku ocehan tentang dia!"

Kejadian saat di apartemen Itachi kembali berusaha memutar otak Temari. Temari tidak yakin apakah ia akan menelfon Itachi yang sudah lama lost contact dengannya atau tidak.

_ To be continued _

Author's note: Hola bertemu lagi denganku di fanfic Watashi no tamashi no hana chapter 2. Maakan kalau alurnya berantakan. Oh ya di fanfic ini, aku memang lebih banyak memperhatikan kegiatan Temari daripada Itachi karena di fanfic ini aku sengaja menampilkan Temari yang menanggung akibatnya untuk tetap menjaga nama baik Uchiha dan Sabaku. Aku buat fanfic ini karena terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic. Untuk para pecinta Itatema pasti tau dan aku hanya merubah beberapa kegiatan dari fanfic aslinya. Okay, anyway reviews dan masukan tetap akan aku terima :)

Best regards,

Yusvira


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Mereka terikat dalam kisah cinta yang gugup, tidak adanya keinginan yang membuat mereka menyatakan perasaan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Memendam. Itulah yang mereka rasakan. Apakah ada salahsatu dari mereka yang menyatakannya?

Itachi Uchiha x Temari

Rate: Tragedy

Genre: Hurt/ Comfort/ Romance

Warning: Typo, ooc, crack pair and etc.

Watashi no tamashi no hana

Chapter 3

Setelah memantapkan dirinya untuk menekan tombol call, Temari masih terasa gugup dan bimbang. Ia tidak yakin apakah Itachi akan menerima omongannya yang masuk akal apakah tidak. Temari menghirup nafas dan dengan percaya diri menekan tombol call pada Itachi.

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa Temari?"

"Itachi aku hamil."

Cukup lama Temari mendengarkan kekosongan pada pria yang di seberang sana membuat Temari lumayan kesal karena Itachi hanya diam mendengar pernyataan jujur darinya.

"Aku akan kesana."

"Aku akan menunggumu di Fourth Avenue Cafe."

'Klik.'

...

Temari menunggu Itachi di tempat yang ia tadi janjikan untuk bertemu bersama Itachi, ia cukup lama berada di cafe itu sendirian. Temari memandang kosong keluar jalanan Suna yang panas. Disana, ia melihat anak kecil yang sedang berjalan dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Temari mengusap perutnya yang masih rata, disana adalah tempat dimana adanya janin yang setiap menit tumbuh. Ia berpikir apakah anaknya akan lahir perempuan ataukah laki-laki yang berambut pirang atau hitam seperti ayahnya. Temari masih tenggelam dalam lamunannya dan tidak sadar ada seseorang yang mengamatinya.

"Temari."

"Itachi, kapan kau datang?" Nada terkejut terlihat dari ekspresi Temari.

"Baru saja." Jawab Itachi sambil tiba-tiba duduk di hadapan Temari.

"Oh."

"Kapan kau tahu?"

"Tadi pagi."

"Jadi usianya..."

"Dua minggu."

"Baiklah, kita segera menikah. Aku akan segera menemui ayahmu."

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan menikah dengan cara seperti ini."

"Tidak ada cara lain Temari, lagipula..."

"Aku bahkan tidak menyukai anak kecil." Suara Temari mulai bergetar.

"Maaf."

"Apa kau sudah merencanakannya?"

"Apa maksudmu Temari?" Itachi sontak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Temari.

"Malam itu aku memang mabuk berat dan tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kita dan aku tidak pernah sadar kalau kita sedang bercinta, tapi aku yakin kau tidak terlalu mabuk."

Itachi memandang mata Temari dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Aku tahu probabilitasnya memang kecil bisa menimbulkan kehamilan karena kita hanya sekali melakukannya, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Aku memang merayumu agar mau bercinta denganku."

"What? Kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku?"

"Aku terpaksa, kau menyetujui pernikahan kita ketika kau mabuk. Aku takut kau akan mengingkarinya."

"Tidak perlu dengan cara itu Itachi! Sekarang bagaimana akan ada anak diantara kita, kau pikir akan mudah kalau kita bercerai sedangkan ada anak yang membutuhkan ayah dan ibunya. Kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya karena keluargamu utuh, tapi aku merasakannya karena meninggalnya Kaa-san ketika aku masih kecil, sangat sulit rasanya..."

"It takes two tango, dan kau juga menikmatinya."

"What? What do you said?"

"Entah kau sadar atau tidak tapi malam itu kau beranggapan bercinta dengan Sasori."

DEG!

"Ti..tidak mungkin. Kau bohong Itachi."

"Aku harus menutup mata dan telingaku agar dapat melakukannya, menurutmu bagaimana perasaanku ketika wanita yang kucumbu terus memanggil-manggil nama pria lain yang bahkan tidak ada di dunia ini lagi?" Itachi sedikit menaikkan suaranya karena amarahnya yang sudah mulai meninggi.

Temari hanya bisa menutup mata sambil mengepalkan tangannya karena ulahnya sendiri yang tidak sadar untuk merutuki kebodohannya.

Sepi menghampiri mereka, keduanya bahkan tak mampu untuk melihat lawan bicaranya masing-masing seolah-olah lawan bicaranya adalah hal yang paling menakutkan bagi mereka.

"Kita lupakan saja yang lalu. Kita berdua memang bodoh dan melakukan kesalahan, tapi anak itu tidak berdosa dan anak itu wajib mendapat kasih sayang yang baik. Aku akan berusaha menjadi ayah dan suami yang baik." Itachi berkata seraya menggenggam tangan Temari meyakinkan semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan dia berjanji akan bertanggung jawab.

"Ya, kau benar." Ujar Temari sambil melihat lawan bicaranya.

Saat tangannya di genggam oleh Itachi, Temari tidak tahu harus mengeluarkan ekspresi bagaimana. Perasaannya kini berkecamuk antara sedih, emosi, dan lain-lain. Temari berusaha menetralisir perasaannya satu per-satu tetapi semuanya terus mengaliri otak sampai ke ujung kaki Temari. Kini dirinya hanya terpaku dalam diam.

...

Berjuta-juta sorotan sepasang mata melihatnya dengan tatapan bahagia, kagum, terpesona dan lain-lain. Jika saja ia bukan berada di gereja ini, ia akan rela melepas high heels berlian yang memiliki hak setinggi 18 cm nya, merobek gaun menjadi sebatas lutut dan membuka tudung yang berada di kepalanya tersebut.

Seseorang pria yang berumur empat puluh tahunan, yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Fugaku menuntunnya dengan lembut ke arah pelaminan.

Gadis itu, Temari. Mencoba tersenyum dan melakukan hal yang sewajarnya dilakukan oleh pengantin yang akan mengikat janji sucinya di pelaminan ini.

Ketika menuju altar, Temari melihat sosok Itachi yang tampan dengan tuxedo nya. Begitu gagah dan sangat pas dengan kepribadian Itachi yang dingin. Pandangan mereka bertemu sesaat setelah Uchiha Fugaku melepaskan gandengan tangannya dari Temari.

Itachi tersenyum simpul melihat Temari menggunakan gaun pengantin yang Temari pilih sendiri ketika mereka mengadakan fitting baju pernikahan. Sesingkat apapun waktunya, Temari akan selalu cocok menggunakan apapun yang dipakainya karena tubuhnya yang memang ramping dan mempunyai paras cantik.

Itachi mulai meraih jemari Temari, sesaat sebelum ucap sumpah sehidup semati yang akan mereka ucapkan, Itachi menggenggam erat tangan Temari dan melihat ke arah bola mata dark green tersebut meyakinkan tidak akan terjadi apa-apa lagi di antara mereka.

Temari yang sepertinya tahu apa yang dimaksud Itachi kemudian tampak lengkungan di bibirnya dan menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

...

Itachi terbangun didera dengan perasaan aneh yang menggelayuti dirinya. Keringat dinginnya bercucuran ketika ia mencoba membuka matanya. Dirabanya bagian sisi kanan kasurnya.

Kosong.

Hanya belaian kain lembut yang ia rasakan. Itachi sempat melamunkan kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu saat dirinya mencoba merayu Temari saat Temari mabuk. Itachi hanya meneguk kebersamaan dengan wanita berparas cantik itu satu malam, wanita yang terlarang baginya, wanita yang sebenarnya adalah mantan kekasih sahabatnya yang sudah tiada.

'Temari is his bestfriend's girl.' batin Itachi.

Samar-samar, Itachi merasakan ada gerakan di sampingnya. Itu Temari. Dia sedang mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidurnya. Itachi kemudian menghadapkan tubuhnya menjadi berhadapan dengan Temari. Ia perlahan mengusap wajah Temari yang terlihat tampak kelelahan. Memang sejak di pertengahan acara resepsi pernikahan Itachi dan Temari yang diadakan di hotel berbintang lima di Suna, kandungan Temari yang baru berumur satu bulan adalah salahsatu faktor yang menyebabkan Temari mudah kelelahan akhir-akhir ini.

Sesudah acara resepsi pernikahan mereka selesai, Sabaku Rei meminta Itachi dan Temari pulang terlebih dahulu ke kediaman keluarga Sabaku karena Sabaku Rei terlihat cemas melihat keadaan Temari yang sudah memulai pucat. Itachi dan Temari kemudian diantarkan oleh limousine milik keluarga Sabaku. Sebelum mencapai kamar Temari, Itachi memeluk tubuh Temari yang sudah didera lelah dan membisikkan kata "Maaf" di telinga Temari. Temari hanya dapat tersenyum lemah.

Itachi mendengar Temari menggumamkan nama seseorang yang tidak asing lagi baginya dan membuatnya bangun dari lamunannya.

"Sasori, jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku mohon! Bawalah aku pergi bersamamu. Aku tidak mau hidup bersamanya."

DEG

Hati Itachi seperti teriris menjadi beberapa potong yang remuk ketika ia mendengar istrinya mengigau seseorang yang bahkan tidak ada lagi untuknya.

Itachi memang belum pernah memasuki relung hati Temari dan Itachi boleh saja menjadi ayah dari anak yang Temari kandung saat ini, tapi apakah Temari menganggapnya sebagai suaminya?

'Kau masih belum bisa melupakannya? Jadi, apa arti pernikahan yang kita jalani ini?' Batin Itachi sambil terduduk di kasur kamar Temari.

...

Bandara Suna semakin terlihat mengecil dan semuanya tertutup awan putih. Temari saat ini menuju Konoha karena Uchiha Mikoto yang meminta kepada Sabaku Rei agar Temari tinggal di sana karena Uchiha Mikoto sangat ingin merasaan bagaiman rasanya memiliki anak perempuan. Secara singkatnya, Temari sudah ia anggap sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri. Pekerjaan Temari pun di handle dalam beberapa bulan ke depan dan Temari hanya perlu mengerjakan dokumen yang ayahnya perlukan.

Temari mencoba memejamkan matanya dan menghapus semua ingatan yang mengganjal di pikirannya. Ia mencoba melihat suaminya yang saat ini larut dalam majalah bussines week dan sepertinya tidak mempedulikan betapa sakitnya hati Temari.

Itachi tidak mengerti apa yang ia baca dalam majalah itu sama sekali. Pikirannya hanya ada tentang wanita itu, wanita yang sekarang ada di sisinya. Itachi mengira Temari hanya merindukan almarhum sahabatnya. Sedetik kemudian, ia melihat mata dark green itu menjatuhkan mutiaranya.

Itachi hanya melirik sekilas Temari yang sedang menghapus airmatanya dan mencoba tetap fokus apa yang saat ini ia baca. 'Shit! Apa yang seharusnya aku baca?' batinnya kesal karena perhatiannya saat ini adalah Temari.

Itachi sangat ingin merengkuh Temari kedalam pelukannya. Tetapi apa daya, Itachi yang sebagai suaminya tidak dianggap dan Temari masih belum dapat menghilangkan ingatan tentang Sasori di pikirannya. Tetapi ia tahu diri, bagi istrinya ia hanya sekedar teman sekolah semasa mereka di KIHS, sesuai kedudukannya di hati Temari.

...

Mobil pribadi milik Uchiha yang menjemput mereka di bandara kini sudah ada diperjalanan menuju rumh pribadi keluarga Uchiha.

Temari hanya memandang kosong keluar jalanan, sama halnya dengan Itachi. Pikiran mereka sedang bergelut karena sang dewi percintaan sepertinya belum memihak pada kedua insan yang sudah menjalin hubungan sebagai suami istri ini.

Lamunan mereka yang berusaha memenangkan jalan percintaan mereka yang benar mulai buyar ketika mobil limousine Uchiha memasuki pekarangan rumah.

Itachi turun terlebih dahulu dan membukakan pintu untuk sang istri yang terlihat kelelahan. Perlahan menggapai jari lentik milik Temari dan kemudian menggenggam tangan Temari agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan olehnya.

Uchiha Mikoto telah berdiri dengan anggun menanti mereka datang

"Apa kabar Temari? Senang bisa melihatmu lagi disini." Uchiha Mikoto menyambut Temari dengan sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan Kaa-san? Aku juga sangat senang dapat bertemu dengan Kaa-san." Temari balas memeluk menantunya. Ia merasakan belaian di punggungnya dari Uchiha Mikoto, serasa berpelukan dengan almarhum ibunya, batinnya.

"Aku juga baik, aku sangatmerindukanmu.

"Mari, Nona."

Ayame yang mendahului Temari sebagai penunjuk jalan membuat Temari semakin ingin cepat berada di kamar karena rasa lelah yang semakin mendera dirinya mulai menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

Saat hendak menaiki anak tangga ke lima, tiba-tiba pandangan Temari kabur. Pegangan tangannya pada kayu yang menjadi penyangga pada tangga tersebut semakin sulit digapai olehnya. Lututnya mulai semakin melemas. Samar-samar ia mendengar Itachi menyeruakan namanya.

Temari masih beruntung karena kali ini kepalanya tidak membentur lantai karena tubuh ringkih Temari berhasil di gapai oleh Itachi. Uchiha Mikoto yang melihat kejadian tersebut tidak bisa bereaksi apa-apa kecuali memekik pelan. Ia baru kali ini melihat putra sulungnya merasa cemas. Mikoto tak pernah melihat wajah putra sulungnya sepucat itu, Itachi memanggil-manggil istrinya, tidak ada jawaban maka ia segera membopong tubuh Temari ke kamarnya.

"Kaa-san, panggil dokter!"

...

Di kamar Itachi, mulai tercium bau-bau an obat untuk menyadarkan Temari yang masih belum terbangun dari pingsannya. Saat Uchiha Mikoto mulai mendekatkan bau kayu putih ke hidung Temari, perlahan-lahan mata Temari mulai bergerak dan mencoba untuk membuka. Saat matanya sudah dapat terbuka, Temari melihat Itachi sedang menggenggam tangan Temari sambil terduduk disebelahnya, ada juga mertuanya yang melihat Temari dengan tatapan yang mulai lega karena sadarnya Temari.

Sesaat setelah Temari melirik siapa saja yang berada di kamar Itachi, terdengar ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu dan ketika Uchiha Mikoto membukanya, itu adalah Ayame yang sedang membawakan secangkir teh hangat untuk Temari.

"Temari, aku tinggal dulu ya. Itachi tolong jaga Temari baik-baik dan jangan lupa berikan teh hangat ini." Ujar Uchiha Mikoto sembari mengambil secangkir teh dari tangan Ayame dan memberikan cangkir tersebut kepada Itachi.

"Baiklah, Kaa-san."

Saat Uchiha Mikoto dan Ayame meningalkan mereka berdua, Temari mencoba bangun dari tidurnya untuk mendudukan dirinya. Tetapi apa daya, tubuhnya masih melemas. Ketika tangannya mulai tidak bisa menahan lagi beban tubuhnya, Itachi menangkap tubuh Temari untuk membatunya duduk.

"Ini kewajibanku sebagai suamimu, ayo duduklah aku akan membantumu."

Temari hanya diam dan hanya mengiyakan kata-kata Itachi. Bibirnya masih belum sanggup untuk mengucapkan kata-kata. Itachi menyodorkan segelas teh hangat agar Temari dapat meminumnya. Setelah dua tegukan, Temari mulai mendorong gelas teh tersebut. Itachi yang sudah tahu akan hal ini lalu menyimpan gelas teh tersebut di meja yang tak jauh dari kasurnya.

Itachi memandang Temari dengan sekian lama. Ia mulai melihat rona-rona yang tampak dari wajahnya dan ia sadar Temari tidak sepucat tadi. Itachi menyadari Temari itu adalah wanita yang cantik. Itachi pun mulai merasakan benih-benih cinta di dalam dirinya untuk wanita yang berada dihadapannya ini. Tetapi, apakah Temari merasakannya juga?

...

Temari memandang pemandangan di sekitarnya yang memang terasa asing baginya. Kini, ia tinggal di apartemen baru miliknya dan Itachi agar mereka dapat hidup mandiri. Tempat tinggal mereka tidak jauh dari rumah pribadi milik Uchiha. Temari sebenarnya lebih memilih tinggal di apartemen milik Itachi yang memang masig besar untuk mereka berdua. apartemen ini memang lebih besar dan lebih megah. Tetapi, Itachi lebih memilih tinggal di rumah baru mereka agar tidak teringat dosa yang mereka perbuat di apartemen Itachi.

Temari kini berdiri di lantai kaca ballroom, ia melamunkan betapa dirinya tidak percaya dengan kehidupan yang ia lalui bersama Itachi. Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah sekalipun memikirkan bagaimana rasanya hidup bersama seorang Uchiha Itachi.

Hidupnya bagaikan pasir yang sudah dibuat menjadi sebuah istana yang terhempas ombak dan membuat istana pasir tersebut hancur tidak berbekas. Saat Temari masih menjalin kasih bersama Sasori, Temari merasakan harinya berbunga-bunga dan kehangatan yang menyelimuti dirinya ketika berada di dekat Sasori.

Kini ia merasa hanya sebatas angan-angan yang liar bagi Itachi di hidupnya. Temari merasakan hal yang sangat berkebalikan dengan semasa hidupnya bersama Sasori.

"Temari?"

Suara Itachi kini telah berada tepat di sebelah telinga Temari.

"Itachi? Kapan kau datang?" Temari agak sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Itachi.

"Aku baru pulang. Kenapa kau merenung seperti itu?" Itachi memeluk tubuh Temari dari belakang. Temari masih merasa gugup diperlakukan sepeti ini oleh Itachi, tapi ia membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang menikmati pemandangan disini sambil melihat matahari terbenam."

"Hm, baiklah. Aku tidak sabar menunggu kelahiran anak kita." Ujar Itachi sambil menempelkan dagunya ke bahu Temari. Ia mengelus pelan perut Temari yang sudah agak membesar.

Temari kemudian terkekeh, pandangan matanya masih tetap lurus ke depan. Ia menempelkan tangan kanannya di atas tangan kanan Itachi yang masih memeluk perutnya. Temari merasakan ketika ia berada di dekapan pria itu, ia merasakan rasa tentram yang luar biasa. Ketika Itachi berada di kantor pun, terkadang Temari selalu menginginkan ia berada dalam dekapan sang suami entah karena hormon nya yang bekerja atau entah karena bayinya yang ingin menginginkan perlakuan tersebut.

"Tunggu saja beberapa bulan kemudian, kau pasti akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya mempunyai seorang putra." Ujar Temari tersenyum lemah.

Saat Temari menolehkan kepalanya, mata onyx Itachi yang sekelam langit dan mata dark green Temari yang seperti batu permata tiba-tiba bertemu. Lama mereka terpaut dalam keadaan seperti itu, Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Temari. Temari yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Itachi menutup matanya. Itachi mengecup pelan bibir Temari.

Ini adalah ciuman yang dilakukan secara sadar oleh Itachi dan Temari selain beberapa bulan yang lalu di apartemen Itachi. Itachi kemudian melepaskan pagutannya di bibir Temari. Kemudian tersenyum. Temari yang merasakan bibirnya kebas setelah di cium Itachi perlahan-lahan membuka matanya dan ia melihat Itachi tersenyum padanya.

Rona merah menghiasi wajah anggun Temari. Sore ini adalah awal kebersamaan mereka yang akan selalu mereka jaga. Tetapi apakah itu akan berlanjut sampai akhir?

...

"Itachi, jangan lupa hari ini fitting baju pengantin Sasuke dan Sakura." Ujar Temari sambil membetulkan dasi Itachi.

"Aku mengerti."

"Baiklah, sekarang kau sarapan dulu. Aku sudah menyiapkan roti dan selai coklat kesukaanmu dan juga ini kopi hangatnya." Temari menyerahkan segelas kopi kepada Itachi.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Itachi tersenyum sambil memotong rotinya.

Temari kemudian duduk di hadapan Itachi, melihat ia menyuapkan roti isi selai coklat ke mulutnya. Akhir-akhir ini Temari mulai menikmati hidupnya bersama Itachi sedikit demi sedikit walaupun harus berjuang keras dalam posisinya saat ini.

"Kau mau?" Pertanyaan Itachi membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Eh-tidak, aku sudah sarapan."

"Ayolah, hanya beberapa suap saja. Aku tidak terbiasa sarapan." Itachi menyodorkan satu potong roti kecul yang tertancap di garpunya.

"Mm, baiklah." Temari mulai membuka mulutnya perlahan dan memakan roti yang disodorkan oleh Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum karena Temari memakan roti yang ia sodorkan padanya. Itachi menganggap bahwa Temari perlahan-lahan membiarkan dirinya memasuki relung hati Temari yang berisikan Sasori. Itachi takut Temari masih mengingat Sasori dan kenangannya bersama sahabatnya tersebut. Tidak, tidak. Itachi tidak melarang Temari untuk mengingat Sasori, Itachi takut akan hal-hal bahagia yang telah ia lalui bersama Temari beberapa hari yang lalu akan hancur berantakan bagaikan rajutan benang yang terbakar tidak berbekas.

Tetapi Itachi mencoba menghilangkan prediksi-prediksi nya yang negative tersebut kepada sang istri. Ia harus percaya bahwa Temari suatu saat tetapi memang agak merepotkan akan menerima Itachi sebagai pengganti Sasori.

"Itachi?"

"Eh? Ya?

"Ada apa?

"Tidak." Jawab Itachi tersenyum.

"Ah sudah pukul 8. Sebaiknya kau lekas ke kantor. Kau bilang kan pekerjaan hari ini tidak terlalu berat." Tutur Temari.

"Hm baiklah, kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu. Hati-hati di rumah. Jangan pergi sendirian tanpa aku." Jawab Itachi sambil mengecup kening Temari.

Temari hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Senyuman menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik. Temari mengantar Itachi sampai pintu depan . Setelah Itachi pergi, Temari menuju kamarnya dan membuka meja riasnya. Disana terdapat foto dirinya dan Sasori. Foto itu diambil ketika mereka berjalan-jalan ke Konoha untuk merayakan tahun baru. Temari memandangi foto tersebut dan tak pelak airmata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia sadar menangisi Sasori tidak akan mengubah apa-apa.

"Sasori, apakah kau merindukanku? Suatu saat kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Jika sudah saatnya," Temari mengusap foto dirinya dan Sasori, ia sadar bahwa hidupnya kini sudah tidak terkait dengan pemuda itu. Ia harus menghapus semua kenangan bersama Sasori. Menguburnya dalam-dalam dan menanamkan kisah baru bersama pria yang bersamanya saat ini.

...

"Nee-chan, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku merindukanmu!" Terdengar suara Kankurou dari seberang sana.

"Moshi-moshi, aku baik Kanky. Bagaimana denganmu, Tou-san, dan Gaara? Aku juga sangat merindukanmu."

"Kami semua baik disini. Beberapa hari menjelang pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura, kami akan berangkat ke Suna. Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu denganmu."

"Baiklah aku tunggu kedatangannya."

"Nee-chan, aku tutup dulu ya. Bye."

'Klik'

"Ada apa?"

"Kankurou, dia dan semua keluargaku menanyakan kabarku disini."

"Oh, mereka pasti akan sangat merindukanmu ya. Kakak tercantik dan terbaik nya telah dipinang oleh seorang Uchiba."

"Berhenti mengomentariku!"

"Ahaha baik."

Saat ini Itachi dan Temari sedang berada di perjalanan untuk fitting baju pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura. Di tengah perjalan, mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol. Itachi lebih menyukai waktu-waktu disaat seperti ini, disaat Temari mulai berbicara dan tidak ada kata Sasori di pembicaraan mereka. Itachi melirik ke arah Temari, rambut pirangnya yang mulai panjang diikat seperti ekor kuda. Dress warna coklat kopi dan putih dengan model potongan sebahu dipadukan dengan sandal tali yang Temari pakai sangatlah cocok dan elegan. Itachi tersenyum, meskipun Temari tengah hamil 4bulan tubuh Temari tetap terlihat ramping dan malah lebih manis.

"Hei. Berhentilah memandangi ku seperti itu. Perhatikan jalanan disekitarmu." Kata-kata Temari membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Yaa.. Ini sudah mau sampai."

Sesampainya di tempat fitting, Itachi dan Temari langsung menuju fitting room. Disana sudah ada Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto, Sasuke, Sakura dan ibunya Sakura. Rupanya hanya Temari dan Itachi yang telat.

"Konichiwa. Kaa-san, Tou-san, Sasuke, Sakura dan Baa-san maafkan kami karena telat sampai di sini. Silahkan dimulai fittingnya saja." Kata Itachi sopan.

"Konichiwa-mo. Tidak apa-apa Itachi-Nii. Kami baru beberapa menit yang lalu disini." Jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kita mulai dari Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun, kau pertama mencoba tuxedo mu saja ya?"

"Baik."

"Temari-san, aku merindukanmu! Bagaimana keadaanmu? Wah kau tambah gemuk tetapi kau malah terlihat lebih manis." Tutur Sakura sambil memeluk Temari.

"Aku juga merindukanmu. Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana dengan keadaanmu sendiri? Orang yang akan menikah harus selalu sehat." Balas Temari sambil tersenyum.

"Iya Temari-nee. Aku akan berusaha menjaga kesehatanku."

Saat semua sedang berbincang-bincang, tampak Sasuke yang keluar dengan tuxedo nya. Tampak gagah. Temari teringat Itachi ketika Itachi memakai tuxedo nya saat pernikahan mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu. Temari meminta izin kepada semua yang berada di fitting room karena saluran urine nya yang mulai terdesak yang disebabkan oleh perutnya yang semakin besar, ia pergi menuju ke toilet dan saat keluar fitting room menuju toilet, Temari melihat Itachi berlari sambil menelfon seseorang. Mungkin itu rekan kerjanya pikir Temari.

Tidak lama kemudian Temari keluar dan kembali ke fitting room, kini giliran Sakura yang mencoba gaun untuk pernikahannya. Gaun yang sangat indah bagaikan cinderella. Temari melihat Sakura membolak-balikan untuk melihat kesempurnaan gaun yang akan di gunakannya pada saat mengikat janji sehidup semati di gereja dan resepsinya. Wajahnya merona-rona karena kebahagiaan yang akan didapatnya dalam beberapa hari kedepan.

Temari memandang Sakura kosong, kebahagiaannya seperti terampas dan harus dibayar mahal karena Itachi. Temari masih mnyesali akan hal tersebut. Temari kemudian menutup matanya untuk menyembunyikan airmatanya agar tak tumpah di hadapan para Uchiha.

Temari pamit keluar karena pasokan udara didalam fitting room tersebut baginya semakin menipis dan ia berniat untuk mengunjungi taman. Disana, ia melihat suaminya berpelukan dengan seseorang perempuan yang sedang membawa anjing peliharaannya di kursi taman.

Temari merasakan dadanya semakin sesak. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya tetapi kali ini ia merasakan hal yang tidak sewajarnya. Ia memang tidak mempunyai perasaan khusus kepada pria itu tetapi kewajiban seorang istri adalah menyayangi suaminya dengan tulus dan Temari mencoba hal itu sedikit-demi sedikit. Kali ini, saat Temari sudah melupakan mendiang kekasihnya tersebut terjadi sebuah ironi yang menebang rumah tangganya.

Hatinya miris melihat kejadian yang saat ini disaksikannya. Temari berusaha bersikap wajar dan ia berniat untuk pulang terlebih dahulu tanpa memberitahu semua keluarga Uchiha yang berada di fitting room termasuk Sakura dan Itachi.

Itachi yang telah dihubungi mantan kekasihnya yang bernama Hana Inuzuka tiba-tiba berlari menuju taman untuk menemui orang yang menghubunginya. Ia sangat merindukan perempuan itu. Setelah sekian lama Hana meninggalkan hubungan Itachi karena dirinya melanjutkan study yang lebih tingginya menuju Otogakure.

Saat Itachi menemui Hana yang sedang duduk di bangku taman, Itachi langsung berlari dan memeluk Hana.

"I-Itachi?"

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Hana."

"Aku juga. Tetapi sepertinya kita tidak sepatutnya seperti ini karena kau sudah mempunyai wanita yang menjadi tanggung jawabmu dan kau harus belajar mencintainya." Hana kemudian membalas pelukan Itachi.

Temari melewati mereka berdua dengan menunduk, ia takut akan hal Itachi menyadari keberadaannya. Ia mendengar beberapa ucapan Hana tentang Itachi yang telah terikat dengannya.

"Lupakan dia, aku selalu mencintaimu Hana."

DEG!

Dan saat itu juga Temari berada di sisi mereka mendengar dengan jelas ucapan Itachi. Bibirnya terasa kelu untuk mengatakan apa yang terjadi. Itachi dan Hana yang memang menikmati pelukan mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran Temari dan mereka menikmati momen ini.

'Jadi, apa arti hubungan kita?' Di titik itu pula Temari mulai terisak dan pergi meninghalkan mereka.

Itachi mendengar isakan seorang wanita yang sudah tak asing baginya. Ia membuka matanya mendapatkan wanita berambut pirang yang berlari menuju tempat penyetopan taksi. Itachi merasa kenal dengan wanita itu.

"ASTAGA! TEMARI!"

Itachi kemudian melepaskan pelukannya secara tiba-tiba dan membuat Hana terkejut secara. Itachi kemudian meninggalkan Hana tanpa pamit dan membiarkan wanita itu duduk sendirian di bangku taman. Saat ini pikiran nya fokus kepada Temari.

"TEMARI!"

Seseorang yang berusaha ia panggil tidak menghiraukan panggilannya dan mulai memasuki taksi. Itachi kemudian menuju mobilnya dan langsung melesatkan mobilnya mengejar taksi yang ditumpangi Temari.

Temari sengaja tidak menghiraukan panggilan Itachi. Temari menangisi nasibnya. Apakah menurut Itachi hatinya adalah sebuah batu yang tidak pecah ketika di lemparkan? Tidak, hatinya adalah sebuah es yang ketika dihanyutkan menjadi cair.

Tangis Temari semakin menjadi saat ia berada di taksi. Ia berusaha tidak menangis tetapi dirinya adalah seorang manusia biasa yang selalu tersakiti ketika hatinya terombang-ambing oleh ombak yang berusaha meleburkan pertahanan yang ia miliki.

Itachi menyesali perbuatannya dan sangat menyesali perkataannya kepada Hana. Itachi memang merindukan mantan kekasihnya tersebut, tetapi ia masih tidak sadar akan dirinya terikat oleh seseorang yang telah ia cintai juga. Itachi merutuki kebodohannya sendiri saat menjalankan mobilnya. Taksi yang ditumpangi Temari sudah tidak terlihat.

Itachi mencoba mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasa tetapi karena macet ia hanya bisa menyesali apa yang telah dilakukannya.

...

Temari tiba di apartemen miliknya dan Itacchi, ia langsung menuju kamarnya dan membuka lemari pakaiannya. Ia menyiapkan koper yang akan dibawanya untuk ditempati semua pakaiannya. Ia lalu meletakan semua pakaian yang ia butuhkan untuk pergi. Ia rasa tempat yang cocok untuknya saat ini adalah kembali ke tempat kelahirannya di Suna.

Sambil menahan isakannya, ia membereskan sesuatu yang akan ia bawa pulang ke Suna.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku,"

Terdengar suara Itachi yang sudah berada tepat di belakangnya. Temari tidak mau menoleh padanya dan membiarkan Itachi mematung di belakangnya. Itachi lalu menghentikan aktivitas Temari dengan mencengkeram erat tangan Temari dan membalikkan tangan Temari secara paksa.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek, kau kira aku adalah wanita murahan yang membiarkan suaminya bersenang-senang bersama wanita lain! Kau tak tahu rasanya serpihan hatiku bagaimana!"

Temari berusaha meronta dan meminta Itachi melepaskan cengkeramannya. Itachi hanya diam. Hatinya sakit melihat keadaan Temari saat ini yang terpuruk. Hatinya yang sudah tersakiti dikarenakan olehnya, dan ia merasakan sakit yang mendalam ketika ia mendengar suara Temari yang sudah semakin serak dan mata dark green indah milik Temari tertutup oleh airmata yang terus mengalir di wajah cantiknya.

"Inikah akhirnya, Itachi? Kenapa akhir kisah kita harus menyakitkan seperti ini? Kenapa kau harus menikahiku jika kau tidak mencintaiku?"

Seluruh badan Temari bergetar. Temari memandang Itachi dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Aku bisa saja menghidupi anak kita tanpa kita harus menikah seperti ini. Dan, kenapa kau menyakitiku disaat aku mulai mencintai dan menyayangimu?"

Bagaikan petir di siang hari, Itachi terkejut mendengar kata-kata Temari. Ternyata, Itachi tahu hal yang sebenarnya akan kebenaran Temari yang mencintai dirinya, tetapi dirinya malah menyia-nyiakan kasih sayang wanita berparan pirang tersebut.

Genggaman tangan Itachi mulai mengendur. Hatinya luluh mendengar semua kebenaran yang diucapkan dengan keseriusan dari wanita dihadapannya. Itachi tidak berani melihat wajah Temari yang penuh dengan raut kesedihan karenanya.

"Aku akan mengurus semua perceraian kita. Lebih baik seseorang yang terluka daripada dua orang yang terluka. Terima kasih." Ujar Temari sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan Itachi dan lalu mendorong kopernya keluar. Sebelum Temari melangkah keluar, Temari melirik ke belakang dan ternyata Itachi belum bergeming.

Saat mendengar pintu di tutup, tangan Itachi yang dikepal seerat-eratnya. Itachi sangat menyesali perbuatannya hari ini. Apakah tadi tanda dari perpisahan terakhirnya bersama sang istri?

...

Temari melangkahkan kakinya masuk menuju pesawat yang ia tumpangi dengan tujuan Konoha. Saat pesawat akan berangkat, Temari melihat ke arah jendela. Berharap lelaki itu memintanya kembali. Tetapi nihil. Ia semakin yakin bahwa tadi adalah akhir kisahnya bersama Itachi dan membiarkan Itachi bahagia bersama wanita idamannya.

Temari memejamkan matanya dan berusaha menikmati perjalanan untuk menghilangkan kejadian tadi. Tetapi tidak bisa. Temari tidak bisa menghilangkan sekejap pun apapun kejadiannya yang ia lalui bersama Itachi.

'Jadi, apakah kegiatan yang Itachi dan akh lalui itu adalah sebagai sandiwara?' Batin Temari. Temari berusaha untuk tidak menangis tetapi, tidak bisa.

...

Sasuke dan Sakura yang mengetahui Itachi dan Temari yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari fitting room tanpa adanya kabar berniat mengunjungi mereka di apartemen.

"Itachi-Nii?"

Setelah sekian lama Sasuke dan Sakura menunggu, mereka mengetuk pintu dan memekan bel berkali-kali.

"Sasuke, sepertinya mereka tidak ada disini. Lebih baik kita pulang dan setelah sampai nanti akan kita hubungi."

"Hn."

Itachi yang sebenarnya memang ada di dalam memang mendengarkan semua panggilan Sasuke dan Sakura tetapi ia sengaja tidak menjawab karena ia terlalu frustasi apa yang dialami hari ini bersama Temari.

Itachi terbaring di kasurnya tanpa mengganti pakaiannya terlebih dahulu. Ia memandang atap apartemennya kosong dengan airmata yang mulai mengering. Sekarang dipikirannya adalah Temari. Ia khawatir dengan gadis itu.

Temari yang saat ini sudah sampai di bandara Suna menelfon Gaara untuk meminta jemputan. Dan ternyata limousine milik keluarga Sabaku yang berisikan Gaara dan supir pribadinya.

"Nee-chan, aku sangat merindukanmu! Bagaimana kabarmu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pulang ke Suna? Bagaimana keadaan Itachi-Nii disana?" Sambut Gaara sambil memeluk kakak perempuan satu-satunya.

Temari hanya tersenyum kecut dan terdiam.

"Tidak apa-apa Gaara." Temari berkata seraya memeluk Gaara dan beberapa tetesan airmata nya mulai jatuh.

'Uchiha Itachi. Pria itu telah mendustaiku, Gaara.' Batin Temari.

_ To Be Continued _

Authors note: Terima kasih untuk para pembaca setia dan selalu menunggu untuk kelanjutan fict ini. Aku juga sedang berusaha untuk membuat fict SasuSaku. Doakan saja ya semoga tetap berkarya di ffn ini. Arigatou ^_^

Best Regards,

Yusvira


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Mereka terikat dalam kisah cinta yang gugup, tidak adanya keinginan yang membuat mereka menyatakan perasaan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Memendam. Itulah yang mereka rasakan. Apakah ada salahsatu dari mereka yang menyatakannya?

Itachi Uchiha x Temari

Rate: Tragedy

Genre: Hurt/ Comfort/ Romance

Warning: Typo, ooc, crack pair and etc.

Watashi no tamashi no hana

Chapter 4

Temari tetap tidak menghiraukan beberapa orang yang protes karena ulahnya sendiri yang terlalu tergesa-gesa. Ia tetap berlari sambil merapalkan kata-kata doa yang ia hafal untuk keselamatan. Hatinya merasakan getaran yang hebat akan adanya bencana yang menimpa dirinya.

Ketika ia memasuki ruangan serba putih itu, tercium bau antiseptik menusuk hidungnya. Disana ia melihat Nenek Chiyo berdiri di sebelah ranjang sambil menggenggam tangan seseorang yang telah tertutup oleh selimut sambil menunduk menyembunyikan tangisnya.

"Maafkan kami Temari-san. Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami, tetapi tubuh Sasori-san mengalami benturan yang sangat kuat sehingga-"

"Tidak! Ini pasti mimpi!" Ucapan sang perawat tersebut terpotong dengan teriakan Temari. Temari menutup matanya dan menangis sekuat-kuatnya.

Temari terbangun dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur pada tubuhnya. Mimpi itu, deja vu. Ia telah mengalami mimpi itu berkali-kali dan mimpi itu pun adalah kenyataan yang pernah Temari alami.

Tubuhnya menggigil, ia berbaring di kamarnya sendiri. Saat ini ia membutuhkan pelukan Itachi. Pelukan Itachi selalu membuatnya nyaman dalam keadaan apapun. Tapi apa daya, Temari saat ini sedang berada di Suna dan masalah yang menimpanya belum juga selesai.

Temari berusaha terlelap tetapi ia takut mimpi itu kembali menguntili dirinya. Temari memutuskan keluar dari kamarnya dan menikmati secangkir coklat panas.

"Pukul 2." Ucap Temari lemah.

Temari membasuh mukanya di westafel yang berada di kamarnya dan melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Mata yang memerah, kantung mata yang tebal dan mata yang sedikit membengkak. Beberapa hari kebelakang Temari memang selalu terbangun tengah malam karena ia sedang mengalami fase mengidam. Ia jadi teringat Itachi dan terus menangisi pria itu.

Temari berjalan ke arah luar kamar untuk pergi ke ruang makan dan membuat coklat panas. Sampai saat ini, ia belum berani mengatakan apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya. Ia hanya berdiam. Saat Temari menghangatkan coklat panasnya, ia termenung. Mengingat kenangannya bersama Itachi dan Sasori. Pikirannya bercampur aduk.

Sesaat setelah menuangkan coklat panas, Temari menuju ruang tamu yang dekat dengan dapurnya. Ia sengaja menyalakan televisi untuk sekedar melepaskan kesepian, tetapi pandangannya masih sepi dan kosong. Tatapannya kepada televisi itu nanar. Sampai pagi tiba, Temari belum juga dapat kembali ke alam mimpinya.

...

Suasana hati Itachi sangat buruk akhir-akhir ini semenjak munculnya masalah bersama Temari. Ia terlalu memikirkan wanita itu. Ia semakin merasa bersalah pada wanita itu dan telah menyia-nyiakan cinta nya. Itachi juga agak sensitif dengan semua hal yang menurutnya salah.

"Argh! Temari!"

Itachi ingin sekali menghubungi wanita itu tetapi jarinya terasa kaku saat akan menghubunginya. Ia sengaja memutuskan lost contact dengan Hana, wanita yang menjadikan hubungan dirinya dan Temari renggang begitu saja.

"Itachi-san,"

"Ada apa?"

"Anda diikutsertakan meeting bersama Uchiha-sama dalam diplomasi dengan-"

"Bilang pada Tou-san aku tidak dapat mengikuti rapat itu."

"Tapi, Itachi-san-"

"Pergilah dari ruanganku! Suasana hatiku sedang tidak baik!"

"B-baik."

Yugao yang sebagai karyawan di Uchiha Corp sangatlah terkejut dengan perlakuan Itachi yang seperti tadi. Tidak biasanya seorang Uchiha Itachi yang selalu bersikap dingin menjadi mudah emosi seperti tadi.

...

"Apa kalian sama-sama selalu mengingkari janji karena aku seorang wanita?"

"Dan mengapa harus aku yang selalu kalian dustai dan khianati?"

"Kenapa harus aku yang menanggung semuanya, Sasori? Ayo jawab!"

"Kau tahu ketika aku disakitinya? Bagaimana perasaanku? Pengorbanan cintaku padanya?"

"Kau pernah merasakan bagaimana seorang wanita yang disakiti oleh seorang pria yang bahkan pria itu tidak mencintainya?"

"Ini semua salahmu. Jika kau tidak pergi begitu saja hidupku tentu tidak akan seperti ini." Suara Temari mulai bergetar.

"Kau mau tahu seperti apa hidupku saat ini? Temanmu mencampakkan aku setelah kau meninggalkanku. Aku tidak peduli jika itu wanita lain, tapi kenapa harus aku?"

Pecah sudah tangis Temari, ia sudah tak mampu menahan semua beban airmata yang sudah menguasai hatinya.

"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana hidupku ketika seseorang pria yang sangat aku sayangi meninggalkanku lagi?" Temari mulai terisak dalam tangisnya. Berusaha untuk tegar tetapi yang ada hanyalah tangis yang semakin menguar di pemakaman tersebut.

Temari berada di pusara Sasori. Ia menceritakan semua masalah yang ia alami bersama Itachi dan menganggap batu nisan itu dapat membalas kata-kata yang tadi ia lontarkan. Dan nisan itulah yang menjadi tempat curahan hati Temari saat ini.

Setelah beberapa jam kemudian, Temari mengucapkan rapalan doa untuk Sasori. Airmata yang mengaliri pipi nya ia coba hilangkan.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil dan berniat kembali ke rumah keluarganya. Saat mengendarai mobil, beberapa rintikan airmata Temari menetes lagi. Temari mencoba menghapusnya tetapi airmata itu semakin bertambah mengalir.

"Sial!" Gumam Temari.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Temari tiba di pekarangan rumahnya. Ia memerintah Kakashi untuk membawakan mobilnya ke tempat pemarkiran mobil karena ia rasa, kehamilannya yang sudah menginjak 5 bulan mudah sekali terserang rasa lelah apalagi ditambah akhir-akhir Temari selalu bangun malam.

Saat kaki Temari memasuki rumah, Gaara dan Kankurou yang sedang mengobrol di ruang tamu terkejut bukan main melihat kakak tercintanya tiba-tiba jatuh di lantai.

"NEE-CHAN!" Gaara dan Kankurou langsung berlari menuju arah Temari diikuti pelayan-pelayan lainnya.

Saat Gaara memangku kepala Temari yang lemas, ia meletakan punggung tangannya pada dahi Temari.

"Demam." Ujar Gaara sambil melihat ke arah Kankurou.

"Kankurou, panggil dokter!" Perintah Gaara sambil membopong tubuh lemas sang kakak di bantu oleh para pelayan lainnya.

"Itachi, aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku! Jangan sia-siakan hidupku, aku merindukanmu. Mencintaimu." Temari tiba-tiba mengigau pelan ketika tubuhnya diletakan di kasur. Gaara terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan kakaknya.

'Itachi-Nii?'

Batin Gaara rapuh mendengar pernyataan sang kakak walaupun Temari dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Gaara sangat menyayangi kakaknya yang satu ini. Ia berharap dapat melihat Temari berbahagia dengan suaminya yang melebihi kebahagiaan kakaknya bersama Sasori yang sudah tiada. Tetapi berkebalikan dengan apa yang diharapkan Gaara. Gaara menggenggam erat tangan hangat sang kakak menyalurkan keyakinannya bahwa Itachi pasti akan kembali.

...

Itachi mengelus pelan rambut sang istri yang sangat ia rindukan. Perlahan ia mengelap keringat yang mengucur dari dahinya. Itachi mendapat kabar dari Gaara bahwa Temari akhir-akhir ini kondisinya drop dan kali ini pula Temari jatuh pingsan.

Itachi yang sedang mengadakan rapat tanpa aba-aba penundaan ataupun mengakhiri acara rapat tersebut langsung saja berangkat ke Suna untuk menemui sang istri.

"Kenapa kau bisa mengigau namaku?" Itachi menggenggam tangan Temari yang terasa hangat. Wajah cantiknya kini putih pucat menandakan ia belum sadar.

"Kau merindukanku?" Itachi kini mulai menunduk. Dan jatuhlah tetesan airmatanya.

"Maafkan aku, Temari." Itachi mengecup pelan kening Temari.

Temari yang masih berada di alam bawah sadarnya mulai merasakan sesuatu yang menetesi pipi mulusnya. Sesedikit mungkin ia membuka kelopak matanya.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Temari tidak begitu yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya kini duduk di sampingnya. Temari terkejut, ia langsung membangunkan tubuhnya.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" Tanya Temari sambil melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Itachi.

"Temari, dengarkan aku-"

"Aku tidak butuh ucapanmu. Aku sudah tau semuanya. Aku lelah Itachi, lelah. Ternyata aku memang bodoh, terjebak dalam semua sandiriwaramu, terjebak dalam kisah cinta yang berlika-liku. Aku memang salah mencintai seseorang lelaki yang tidak mencintaiku, seorang lelaki yang tak menginginkan aku untuk berada di hatinya-" Kata-kata Temari terputus ketika ia meneteskan airmata sambil memandang mata onyx Itachi.

"Apa yang aku lakukan selama ini ternyata hanya sebuah kesia-siaan, Itachi. Disaat aku memulai lembaran baru bersamamu dan telah melupakan Sasori, yang aku dapatkan adalah kasih yang tak terbalaskan." Ujar Temari tersenyum kecut dengan arimata yang terus mengaliri pipinya.

Itachi belum bisa mengatakan apa-apa pada Temari. Kata-kata yang ia siapkan untuk wanita itu tertahan di bibirnya. Kata-kata Temari yang memang sangat memilukan dan adalah fakta yang menyakitkan untuk Temari ternyata membungkam semua pernyataan yang akan terlontar.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar seorang suami yang menipu istrinya ketika ia hamil, tetapi sepertinya aku baru mendengar dan mengalami nya sendiri pada diriku sendiri." Temari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia memang agak sedikit kesal kepada Itachi karena tidak adanya tanda-tanda Itachi akan membela pernyataan cinta nya.

"Aku..."

Belum sempat Temari menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tubuhnya sudah direngkuh oleh Itachi kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku tahu aku adalah seorang pria pengecut. Aku telah mendustai seorang wanita yang tulus menyayangi dan mencintaiku. Aku adalah salahsatu pria yang memang bodoh telah menyia-nyiakan hidup seorang wanita yang telah meninggalkan kisah masa lalunya untuk bersamaku. Aku memang bodoh, Temari."

Tangan Itachi kini menggenggam erat pergelangan Temari. Temari terkesima dengan apa yang diucapkan Itachi. Dari kata-katanya terlihat bahwa keseriusannya tidak dapat dibohongi.

"Aku mencintaimu Temari, sangat."

Tak pelak airmata Temari jatuh semakin deras.

"Kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Temari disela-sela tangisannya. Itachi hanya mengangguk dan menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam lekukan leher sang istri.

"Apa buktinya kau mencintaiku? Yang ada kau hanya mengkhianatiku."

"Aku mencintaimu sejak kita pertama kali kita bertemu lagi di butik. Aku menyadari bahwa kau sudah berbeda dan aku berniat menggeser posisi Sasori di hatimu."

Hati Temari seperti tergores kaca yang sangat tajam. Temari tak menyangka dengan apa yang dikatakan Itachi. Menggeser posisi Sasori di hatinya? Apakah pria itu sudah mempunyai niat untuk melakukan hal itu?

"Kau?"

"Maafkan aku Temari. Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya."

"Terima kasih."

Temari melepaskan perlukan Itachi. Berusaha tersenyum. Ia memang menghargai kesanggupan Itachi dalam menggantikan posisi Sasori di relung hatinya. Tetapi, ia masih tetap belum tega meninggalkan semua itu bersama Sasori.

"Kau mencintaiku? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Itachi sambil menggenggam tangan Temari.

"Aku.. Tidak yakin dengan perasaanku kali ini."

"Aku tahu kau memang belum dapat memaafkan semua kesalahanku, tapi berilah aku kesempatan kedua. Kali ini aku akan berjanji akan menjadi suami yang baik untukmu dan menjadi ayah yang baik bagi anak kita. Maafkan aku."

Mendengar kata-kata Itachi yang penuh dengan kesungguhan, Temari langsung memeluk Itachi. Hatinya kini serasa bebas dari permasalahan yang ia miliki.

"Janji?" Temari melihat ke arah bola mata onyx Itachi yang sekelam langit malam.

"Aku berjanji." Itachi lalu menempelkan keningnya di kening Temari. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam wangi tubuh Temari yang sangat ia rindukan. Itachi berjanji kali ini ia akan menjaga wanita yang berada di hidupnya kali ini dan tidak akan pernah lagi mengkhianati wanita ini untuk yang kedua kalinya.

'Sasori, aku minta maaf karena aku tidak dalat menjaga perasaan yang kau titipkan padaku, dan aku sadar menangismu tidak akan merubah segala sesuatu dan aku juga tahu betapa pentingnya pria yang berada di hadapanku ini. Kami-sama, Terima kasih karena kau telah menyempatkan Sasori untuk hadir di hidupku.

...

"Temari-san, kau baik-baik saja kan? Kenapa tubuhmu semakin kecil dari beberapa minggu yang lalu?" Sakura bertanya seraya menyalami kakak iparnya yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura." Temari menjawab pertanyaan Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan mengungkit masalah seperti itu, Sakura. Yang terpenting kita semua dapat berbahagia disini." Kali ini Sasuke buka mulut sambil tersenyum ke arah Itachi dan Temari.

"Tentu saja, aku berharap kalian dapat menjalankan kewajiban kalian sebagai suami dan istri yang baik." Ujar Itachi sambil menampilkan senyum di wajah tampannya sambil menengok ke arah Temari.

Hotel Akagami, hotel dimana diadakannya resepsi pernikahan putra bungsu Uchiha Fugaku, Sasuke Uchiha dan putri tunggal seorang ibu rumah tangga, Sakura Haruno. Kedua pihak dari keluarga masing-masing sangatlah berbahagia dan di pesta tersebut juga dihadiri oleh ribuan orang.

Begitu pun pasangan yang menanti sang buah hati ini, Itachi dan Temari, mereka menikmati pesta ini dengan perasaan senang yang membuncah di hatinya karena mereka tidak terikat dalam permasalahan yang rumit lagi.

"Temari, ayo ini sudah jadwalnya makan malam keluarga." Ajak Uchiha Mikoto.

"Baik Kaa-san."

Disana telah disediakan meja bundar yang tersusun dengan kurang lebih 20 kursi. Di meja tersebut tersedia hidangan-hidangan khusus untuk para keluarga mempelai sementara para tamu yang hadir menikmati malam mereka dalam pesta ini.

Saat mencapai meja makan, Temari duduk di samping Itachi. Itachi menoleh kepada Temari melihat wanita itu sedikit kelelahan karena kehamilannya yang sudah menginjak 6 bulan.

Itachi menggenggam tangan Temari, "Seperti nya kau kelelahan. Apa kau mau aku antar pulang?"

"Sepertinya tidak, aku takut kau akan membohongi ku lagi ketika aku pulang." Temari tersenyum kecut.

"Kau masih memikirkan hal itu?"

"Seperti itukah aku di benakmu?"

"Kau salah. Apa aku harus buktikan?"

Itachi meraih jemari Temari dan menggendong nya membuat para keluarga besar Uchiha, Sabaku, keluarga Sakura dan para tamu yang hadir melihat ke arah mereka. Keluarga besar itupun tertawa melihat apa yang dilakukan Itachi pada Temari. Perlakuan itupun membuat terkejut Temari karena secara tiba-tiba Itachi membopong tubuhnya yang bisa dikatakan sangat berat karena ditambah calon penerus Uchiha baru yang kini berada di perut Temari.

Tamri memekik pelan disambut tawa dari Itachi dan seluruh keluarga yang sedang berbahagia disana. Wajah Temari kini merona karena perlakuan Itachi yang membuatnya terkejut dan sedikit malu karena diperlakukan seperti anak manja. Sabaku Rei hanya tertawa larut dalam kebahagiaan si sulung Sabaku yang satu ini.

"Itachi, turunkan aku." Wajah Temari memelas.

"Baiklah."

CUP

Sebelum Itachi menurunkan tubuh Temari, Itachi mengecup pelan bibir Temari membuat sontak para keluarga yang hendak makan tersebut berteriak senang karena mereka jarang sekali melihat Itachi dan Temari di hadapan mereka bersikap seromantis ini.

"Oh my God! Itachi kau membuatku semakin malu saja." Wajah Temari kini memerah seperi kepiting rebus.

"Lalu kapan lagi aku bisa membuatmu semanis kali ini?" Itachi lalu mencubit pipi Temari.

"Kalian ini terlalu larut dalam euforia saja ya, ayo kita makan dulu." Ajak Sakura.

Dalam momen bahagia ini, seorang photograper memotret kejadian mereka selama makan malam dan salahsatu jepretan kamera itu ada saat-saat dimana Itachi menggendong tubuh Temari. Sangatlah konyol bagi Temari. Tapi saat itu adalah salah satu saat-saat romantis bersama seorang Uchiha Itachi.

...

"Itachi, ini sangat menyakitkan!"

"Bertahanlah, Temari."

Itachi pasti tidakbisa merasakan bagimana rasanya kontraksi yang dialami Temari. Itachi terus menggenggam tangan Temari berusaha menyalurkan kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Itachi meyakinkan bahwa Temari akan baik-baik saja dan putra pertamanya ini akan lahir dengan selamat.

"Itachiii..."

"Kau harus berjuang, untukmu dan untuk kelahiran anak kita." Itachi memberikan dorongan usaha pada Temari. Perlahan ia mengusap rambut sang istri. Disampingnya ada Uchiha Mikoto yang juga menemani jalannya persalinan Temari.

"Ini hanya akan berjalan beberapa saat Temari, aku yakin kau pasti dapat melewatinya." Ujar Uchiha Mikoto.

"Baik, Kaa-san." Jawab Temari di sela-sela kelahiran sang buah hatinya.

"Aaaarghhhhh..."

Dan saat itulah terdengar suara tangis bayi yang terasa dekat bagi Temari.

"Tuan dan Nona, silahkan tunggu beberapa saat. Bayi ini akan kami bersihkan dulu." Ujar sang dokter yang membantu persalinan Temari.

Semua orang yang berada di ruang persalinan tersebut merasa senang dan lega karena proses kelahiran sang penerus Uchiha telah lahir dengan selamat dan normal. Putra yang menjadi anak sulung bagi pasangan Itachi dan Temari.

Temari merasa kelelahan dikarenakan kontraksi yang sangat lama dan ia telah mengeluarkan putranya dari tempat yang sempit menuju ke tempat yang lebih mempunyai pasokan udara yang lebih.

"Kau berhasil, Temari." Ujar Itachi sambil meneteskan airmata kebahagiaan. Itachi lalu mengecup pelan sang istri,

Beberapa saat kemuadian, di ruangan persalinan Temari mulai ramai karena ayahnya, Gaara, Kankurou dan Matsuri yang tak lain adalah sekertaris Temari sekaligus kekasih Gaara tiba untuk melihat putra Temari. Bayi Temari diletakan di kotak khusus untuk bayinya itu. Saat ini, sang penerus Uchiha tersebut sedang tertidur.

"Temari, selamat ya." Sabaku Rei sang ayah memeluk Temari.

"Terima kasih, Tou-san." Balas peluk Temari.

"Nee-chan, akhirnya kau berhasil."

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, Nee-chan. Dan aku juga akan sangat menyayangi keponakan ku yang satu ini."

"Temari-Nee, selamat ya! Aku berjanji suatu saat jika kau terlalu sibuk aku akan mnegurus si kecil ini. Aku sangat merindukanmu,"

Terdengar ucapan-ucapan selamat dari keluarganya plus Matsuri. Temari sangat bahagia karena keluarganya berbahagia saat ini.

"Astaga Temari-Nee, maaf aku telat. Selamat ya Temari-Nee," Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Ternyata itu Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Temari-san, aku mengucapkan selamat atas kelahiran putra pertamamu ya." Sasuke berujar sambil tersenyum.

Diruangan itu kini ramai dengan perbincangan keluarga Temari dan Itachi yang saat ini ikut berbahagia dalam kelahiran anak pertama mereka.

"Bagaimana rasanya melahirkan?" Disamping Temari yang sedang terbaring duduklah Itachi yang setia menemani sang istri.

"Funny and scary." Jawab Temari sambil menampilkan senyum bahagianya.

"Kau mau lagi?"

"Mungkin beberapa tahun ke depan."

Saat Temari dan Itachi sedang berbincang-bincang, seluruh keluarganya pamit untuk makan siang dan keluarga Temari akan menginap beberapa minggu di Konoha untuk menemani Temari. Dan ketika keluarga seluruh keluarga Temari dan Itachi pamit, terdengar suara beberapa orang yang langkahnya diarahkan ruangannya.

"Temariiiiii... Congratulations!" Disana teman-teman Akatsuki Itachi bersorak dan membawa bungkusan kado yang sangat besar.

"Astaga. Kalian semua mengaggetkanku saja, bagaimana kalau putraku terbangun?" Itachi berbicara sambil sedikit kesal pada teman-temannya karena membuat hal yang tidak sewajarnya di rumah sakit persalinan internasional Konoha ini.

"Maafkan kami sobat," Sambut Pein sambil cengengesan dan merangkul pundak Itachi agar emosi nya tidak memuncak.

Setelah berkunjungnya teman-teman Akatsukinya, Temari diperbolehkan pulang oleh perawat dengan syarat menggunakan kursi roda. Gaara, Uchiha Mikoto, Sasuke, Sakura yang datang untuk menjemput Temari dan Itachi pada malam itu dan memutuskan pulang ke kediaman keluarga Uchiha.

Temari ditemani Itachi menuju parkiran tempat limousine pribadi milik keluarga Uchiha diparkirkan. Putra Temari dan Itachi saat ini berada di pangkuan Uchiha Mikoto karena khawatir terjadi apa-apa dengan Temari yang memakai kursi roda ditemani Sakura. Barang-barang dan kado pemberian pelayat Temari dibawa oleh Gaara dan Sasuke.

Saat ini Itachi mendorong kursi roda Temari. Ia melihat wajah Temari kembali ke asal sebelum hamil, ia ingat saat itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan, Itachi?" Temari menolehkan kepalanya ke atas dan melihat apa yang dilakukan sang suami.

"Tidak, aku hanya merindukan wajahmu yang hamil seperti waktu itu."

"Aku tidak mau seperti itu lagi karena berat badanku naik duakali lipat."

"Ahaha aku mengerti."

...

Di ruang keluarga telah berkumpul keluarga nya yang sedang berbincang saat Temari dan Itachi datang. Mereka menyambut Temari dan Itachi dengan senyuman hangat dan mempersilahkan mereka bergabung.

"Temari, anakmu sepertinya sudah lapar. Saatnya untuk menyusu." Uchiha Mikoto memberikan putra Temari dari pangkuannya dan memberikan nya kepada Temari karena ini waktunya menyusu.

Keluarga mereka sangat senang karena akhirnya putra Temari ketika menyusu sangat bersemangat. Disampingnya duduklah sang suami yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Itachi. Perasaan senang dan bahagia menyelimuti dirinya karena akhirnya dia benar-benar bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan dan cinta dari wanita yang dulu sangat mustahil baginya.

Itachi membelai lembut kepala putranya, dan saat ia berniat menengok ke arah istrinya ternyata Temari sedang memperhatikan Itachi. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Senyum mengembang di wajah Temari yang sangat cantik. Itachi terkejut melihat senyum Temari yang tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Penuh kehangatan dan tampak membuat dirinya jatuh dalam cinta yang tak bisa dipungkiri pada wanita berparas pirang itu.

Senyum muncul di wajah tampan Itachi, Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Temari. Dan ini adalah ciuman penuh arti kehangatan dan kebahagiaan yang membuncah bagi mereka berdua.

"Aku mencintai kalian berdua. Aku berjanji akan menjaga apa yang aku miliki saat ini." Itachi berkata sambil mencium batang hidung Temari.

"Aku pegang janjimu Uchiha," Sambil mengecup pelan pipi Itachi.

'Kaa-san, aku sangat senang karena akhirnya aku merasakan bagaimana rasanya mempunyai keluarga yang utuh. Terimakasih telah mengajarkanku hidup yang sulit ini, Kaa-san. Sasori, sekarang aku dapat berbahagia dengan keintiminian kecil milikku ini. Aku berharap kau dapat kembali tenang disana. I'm so very very love you're! I'm promise, we will come again if God planning it.'

Akhirnya, mereka dapat hidup dalam romansa keindahan dan kebahagiaan yang tidak dapat dilukiskan kata-kata. Takdir yang semula membuat mereka terjebak dalm kisah cinta yang tak mereka inginkan ternyata mempersatukan dua insan yang saling mencintai.

_ The End _

Authors Note: Terimakasih untuk para pembaca setia fanfic ku yang memang masih belajar dan alurnya berantakan. Siap menantikan fanfic baru ku lagi? Doakan saja semoga aku selalu berkarya dan lebih bagus lagi. Reviews masih tetap aku terima ^_^

Best Regards,

Yusvira


End file.
